Our version of Events
by Atdown
Summary: This is a Emma Julian story starts with Emma mark but change later hope you like it leave a fav/follow/comment if you want. (Chapter 1-2 is our prologue for setting the story up it get better in chapter 3) post lady midnight pre lord of shadows
1. We can't forget but we can pretend to

**Disclaimer All right go To Cassandra clare**

All thank to my co writer/beta reader/spell checker believer of everything she make the story what they are

Emma PoV

"Why lie?" Mark asked, and held out his hand, half beckoning her forward, not only in body but mind too. Suddenly, the young shadowhunter could not take her own weight anymore, because the last few days had drained her down to her soul, and she unceremoniously fell in to him.

Mark PoV

His arms came up around her before he knew what had happened. He just gently stroked her hair as she cried into his shoulder, him whispering sweetly and softly "it is alright Emma don't worry," over and over again into her ear. A minute later she pulled back and just stood, aimless and unsure for a few seconds, before sitting down on the bed so fast that if he had not spend the last few years watching the world go by at such fast speeds from the sky he would have missed it completely.

Emma PoV

As she looked up at Mark's mismatched eyes she knew that she needed to tell him the truth to get him on her side. So she steeled herself, trying to find the best thing to start with. So she started at the end, because the beginning was too painful.

"After s-s-saving Kit, Jem told me of a curse, th-th-that befalls parabatai that fall in love. It turns there runes, m-m-more powerful, than any other shadowhunter, and it will make the pair mad and it will most likely kill them" Emma stuttered. Mark simply nodded as seemed, suddenly to put the pieces together, "When Julian got shot with a poison crossbow bolt, I was so scared and worried because normal runes were not working and then I finally let all my bottled up feelings I didn't know I had out, and then my next rune seemed to almost glow as it worked I wasn't sure how I felt after," The look on Mark's face was one that told her he knew how it felt, he knew how forbidding love feels because of Kieran and the wild hunt.

"I got the warning from the convergence, so I went to the convergence by myself," She suddenly stopped as Mark started to speak, before glaring at him and continuing, "I know what you're going to say that it was stupid and dangerous, I got the whole lecture off Julian already, but I got a tip off by someone at the Shadow Market that someone wanted me dead, and I couldn't put Julian or the rest of you in danger, more than normally anyway. Well I got there, and there were no monsters, there was no one at all really, and then I found a door, that lead straight to the bottom of the sea. I almost drowned but Julian found me and carried me to beach he told me how he started spitting out the water that I breathed in. Then well, let's just say we spent the night on the beach," Emma explained, blushing a deep pink as she remembered that night.

"Oh. Ooooh," Mark said, suddenly connecting the dots, "do you mean you actually?" "Yeah," she whispered, looking away because she could feel the heat on her cheeks, "and then came the day of the whipping," she continued, not concentrating on the fact that Mark's face went white when she mention the whipping, "When Julian got whipped it felt strange, because as parabatai, we do feel a slight pain if the other is hurt, like, um, the pain from a years old wound, but what I felt, what I felt it, it wasn't normal it was more painful than normal. When I woke up he showed me what in his secret room. It is the paintings of me that he has been painting of me since he was 12 and all his love shows in them."

"Do you know what, since I returned here that has been bugging me, you know what was in there, I guessed it was something, like, bad like bodies well not bodies but you know something a bit darker than paintings." Mark commented; shocked at what was in the room. "Yeah, I know right, I thought the same, like that to," Emma then looked to Mark once more before continuing the story, "Before we attacked Malcolm, Julian put an endurance mark on me, and it glowed like a fire below my skin, and when Malcolm attacked me the rune saved me, it stopped an attack that would have killed me."

Mark PoV

"So Mark will you help me?" Emma asked for the second time. Mark found himself thinking of Kieran more and more as the story went on. That was until Emma was saying his name and snapping her finger in front of his head, and he looked up and she asked him, a little annoyed, "Have you been listening mark?" Mark looked up and simply said "You love Julian and Julian loves you but there a curse that would kill both of you and destroy the rest of our family," he said, a hint of annoyance creeping into his voice.

"So you wish us to crush my brothers heart and yours along with it, with a false love between us," Mark asked, making sure he had heard Emma right. Emma simply looked up at him, and with tears in her eyes explained, "It will destroy him but it is kinder than what will happen if we were caught or worse if not and we descended into madness and hurt the family in any way. They mean the world to him and I will not be the reason he loses them." Emma stood up and looked lost again, her gaze flitting aimlessly around the room.

Mark was next to Emma in two strides, and hugged her tightly. Mark whispered, "I know when you and Julian are having trouble sleeping, you sleep next to each other," Emma pulled up and away from him. "But that was our secret?" Emma asked bewildered, unsure how he knew. Mark simply replied, "It was, but Julian told me about it once, after I woke up screaming he told me about his nightmare of him killing our father and how you saved him from them and that you yourself have nightmare of your parents. I know you can't go to Julian now, but if you wish I will stay or you could come to my room if you prefer."

Emma looked at him in pure horror, "just because we will be acting like that does not mean we will be doing that," she snapped, the walls coming back up. Mark let out a full, hearty laugh. When he finally stopped he looked her in the eye and said "I didn't mean it like that, if you wish it I would stay full clothed and just simply hold you."

Emma PoV

Emma found herself looking up with relief and laughing, truly laughing, something she didn't think she would be doing anytime soon. "Mark," she asked, "why would you do that?" He turned away from her and let out a quiet breath. "You are not the only one that misses someone to hold in the night." Emma chastised herself for not thinking about Mark's broken heart as well.

"Mark I am so, so, sorry I didn't think about your feelings about Kier-" Mark turned with deadly speed "Don't say his name, just, please, please don't." Mark begged. Mark closed his eyes and said "I will do this under one condition" Emma didn't know what it might be. Emma looked at him straight in the face and said, "And what will that be?" Mark look up with a look Emma could not place. "I will not live a lie." Emma replied, curiously, but oddly detached, "and what does that mean?"

Mark made just a moment of eye contact, before glancing away and continued, "We both need something, to distract us away from those that we love." Realisation dawned on Emma, "You want for us to try and be a proper couple." Mark looked sheepish and said "Yes, to try escaped those who we are bound to." Emma stayed quite for so long Mark was about to leave when Emma said, calmly, "Stay the night - clothes on please - and we will see how it goes from there."

As Emma started to sleep she felt Mark with his arms around her. It didn't feel like Julian but it was better than nothing. As she started to sleep she didn't have the feeling of safety and comfort and belonging, she normally got with Julian, but it was not as bad as it was trying to sleep by herself.

Julian PoV

Julian couldn't sleep. He hoped to slide in to Emma's bed just once more just to sleep and gaze upon her asleep. It was his favourite time to look at her, as she gasps or the strangest of noises she made and with her unguarded expressions that tell him of her dreams. The last thing he had expected to see was his greatest love and his brother together. He had quietly slid the door open as he had done so many times; it was second nature by now. He didn't see the other lump under the cover till he was half way there, when something shifted away and bright blonde hair stuck out over the cover, not Emma's golden hair but shorter, more ashy, white blonde hair. Mark's hair.

Julian stopped in his tracks, the first thought was he had gone to where he used to go when he was younger and had problems, he had unconsciously gone to Mark's room, after all he still found himself going there when he needed advice. After Mark was gone, he would go and he would sit on the bed and he would think what Mark would say about what it was that was bothering him, at least until Mark came back. Then something moved again, and this time long, golden hair, that could only be Emma's, popped out, and at that moment Julian almost launched himself at Mark to kill him, but the only thing that stopped him was remembering his brother and sister after the dark wars, and then after Mark came back and how hard it would be for them if they lost their oldest brother.

Julian slipped from the room, and ran down the hallway until he just collapsed against the wall and slid down and stayed there for a full hour with his head on his knees, trying not to cry because he had lost Emma. He then started towards his studio, where he pulled a clean canvas onto the easel, and painted Emma in a way he never had before, without the bright colours, but in shadows of black and white. It was Emma's room, something he had painted so many times, but this was different, there was Emma cuddling and curled up to Mark. He just finished the painting as the sun began to shine through the window. Julian breathed in deeply, and pulled himself together, as he knew he had to be strong, and he set of for the kitchen to set everything up before the kids woke up.


	2. The to and fro of love

Emma PoV

Emma woke up nestled against someone, she knew it was not Julian, but she so hoped it was Julian that without thinking she let his name flow from her lips, "Jules," she murmured, so quietly that if Mark had not been lying so close to he would have missed it. His reply was soft and gentle, but the four words he said were like for daggers to the heart – "No, I am sorry," Emma's next move surprised him, she moved so fast, sliding from the bed, landing like a cat, facing him and reaching for the blade on the bed side cabinet. She seemed ready to attack at first, until she seemed to remember last night. She slowly relaxed, before collapsing to the floor, Mark catching her and comforting her as the emotions overtook her.

Mark and Emma walked to the kitchen in silence, as Emma thought that they were almost definitely going to be the last ones in. Before they turned the corner to the door that leads to the kitchen, Mark snatched up Emma's hand and asked, "So do we give this a try or not?" Emma stopped and looked at him, and said "Yes but I don't believe I will love you like I do Julian," Mark looked back at her and said "I will always love Kieran in some way forever but he may only be one of my many loves". Emma looked up and said, "Ok we will try." Mark led them in, but before they entered, kissed her, just a peck on the lips, like a little kid's first kiss would be, but it was still a kiss. And then, still holding her hand he marched her in to the kitchen.

Julian PoV

Julian was starting Diego's pancake when Mark and Emma walked in, hand in hand and sat next to one another, holding hands, and talking quietly, as everyone watched until Dru looked over at them, and said - with the most demanding voice Julian had ever heard a 13 year old girl use –

"What going on with you two?" Mark looked over at Emma, who just shrugged as Mark looked a little bit tongue-tied, which gave Julian a small sense of triumph, except then Emma simply looked up and said confidently, "Well I couldn't sleep, and neither could Mark, and we ran into each other and talked and one thing led to another and well we kind of kissed then we fell asleep."

Emma and Mark were bombarded with questions, and Julian tuned it out until he finished Diego's pancake, and turned to make Emma one without thinking. It was about a minute after Emma had told them about last night, when Julian said "Can someone older than 16 finish Emma and Mark's pancakes, because I forgot that Uncle Arthur asked for my help this morning, and I'm already late as it is," he asked, carefully avoiding looking at Emma, then sneered at Mark, as he left the room and rushed to his secret room of Emma, the only place of peace still left for him.

Emma PoV

Emma had finished the pancakes, and had grabbed Mark and set off in search of Julian, and found him coming from his secret room. She had Mark wait outside the door as she spoke to him. Julian tried to get past her she grabbed him and told him, sharply "You can be as bitchy as you want to me, maybe even Mark too in private, but not in front of the kids they will not understand." As she turned to leave, a black and white picture caught her eye. Julian never painted without colour, and her heart dropped as she gazed at the picture. She turned to face him, and Julian had seen the picture at the same time and turned away. As Emma said, quietly, "Oh Julian, oh my Jules you were here last night oh my god," Julian slipped by her quickly through the door and past Mark.

Mark PoV

Mark had listed to all of this unfold, but didn't understand what she was talking about. As he entered the room, Julian slipped by him, through the door. Mark walked in to find Emma looking at a picture, then it all click into place. Emma set to follow Julian, but Mark reached out and grabbed her arm, holding her where she was.

"This will hurt him a lot, but still less then what will happen if what you told me last night is true. And if you go to comfort him It will be worse for both of you" Emma rip her arm from him and ran out the room.

Cristina PoV

Cristina was not sure what was going on with Emma, one day she is sleeping with Julian then she was playing house with Mark. Christina was looking for Emma, but could not find her. She turned a corner and found Julian basically running away from his studio, and minute later, Emma was running in the other direction. Christina made to follow, but Mark's voice rang out, "I'm bloody stupid thinking this would ever work."

Cristina pushed the door open, and to her surprise Mark was sat on the floor, looking like when he had first turned up at the institute, sitting all curled up with his head in his hands, looking lost. Christina wished to help him, like when he first turned up at the institute. Those eyes that make her feel like he could see her soul were filled with tears, she looked down at him, at those eyes that made her melt most of the time, but not today. No, she needed to find out what happened between Emma and Julian.

She looked away and asked, "What is going on between the three of you?" Mark looked at the floor and said, quietly, "I wish I could but it is not my secret to share, please, don't ask me again go and find Emma if she wishes you to know she will share it with you."

She looked at him, her eyes softening. "Lo siento, Mark. I'm sorry," as Cristina left the room; she got a pang of jealousy in her heart. Since Mark came back there was a part of her that liked him, but too much of a broken heart had gotten in the way of realising how much she liked Mark. No, she chided herself, No pienso eso, estoy con Diego y Emma esta con Mark, por alguna razon. She headed to the normal places to find Emma and Julian, the training room, their bedrooms, and the last place was the roof. As she came to it, she saw the door was open. She was not sure if it was Emma, Julian or Mark she would comfort out there. To Christina's relief, it was Emma who sat at one end of the roof, facing the ocean as Christina slid quietly down next to her.

Emma simply looked up, and then rested her head on Cristina's shoulder and sobbed. After five minutes of sobbing, Emma stopped, and looked up and said one simple thing, "Help me." Cristina, shocked, said, "of course I will help you, hermanita, but you need to tell me what is going on,"

Emma took a deep breath, "you know me and Jules slept together, but you didn't know we love each other," she managed to get out, as Cristina looked down on Emma, with pity in her eyes, but then she continued, "I know we cannot be together, so, I asked Mark to help break his heart so he will stop loving me." Christina was about to say something, when Emma spoke so quietly Christina almost missed it, "One sided love is no love at all." "What do you mean?" "One sided love is ok in the eyes of the clave."

Cristina guessed there more but did not press it. From then on Christian told Diego (but only after asking and begging if she could to Emma), about Emma and Julian's love and how they were going to break his heart, so from that day on they made a rotor so Emma and Julian never went out hunting alone. After a brief period of Diego and Christina fighting in rapid Spanish, they finally came up with Emma, Mark and Julian on Monday, Julian, Christina, Livvy and Ty on Tuesday, and then Emma, Diego and Christina on Wednesday, and then Julian, Mark and Diego on Thursday, Emma, Christina, Livvy and Ty on Friday. Emma, Julian, Mark and Christina on Saturday, and then Christina, Diego, Livvy and Ty on Sunday.

Emma PoV

Two weeks of Mark cuddling and kissing had been done, still just pecks and night cuddling, and it still hurt them both, but what hurt the most was the look in Julian's eyes, like a coldness that didn't look right on Julian, because he was warm and fun and loving. So many times Emma just wanted to rush to him and tell him everything. That Friday, Julian bumped into Emma alone. She looked, up and there was the light that she missed, there in his sea blue green it made Emma almost shatter into a million pieces, until Julian looked down, and the coldness was back. He walked by her, and it was like a punch in the stomach.

The next day they were out looking for a demon that had attacked in the area, the last two nights. About 1:35 in the morning, Emma saw seen the shadow, move and was off before anyone know what happened, well not everyone, Julian was off just a moment later after her, Mark and Christina were still in the car, as Emma and Julian rounded a corner to an open courtyard and several eidolon appeared around them, too many to count then as they all lunged at them, Emma raised Cortana, Julian following her lead and raised a seraph blade, naming it "Ariel" and it grew to a blazing light in his hand, then Julian fell into stride with Emma hacking and slashing the eidolon until they were all dead. Emma looked up and caught Julian's eyes, bright with love, longing and hope. She just hoped it did not show in her own eyes. Then she saw it jumping for Julian out of the shadows.

Julian PoV

After the battle Julian did what he always did, and looked at Emma to see if she was alright, only to have her look back at him, and he saw the love in her eyes for just a moment, until it turn to something else, like worry. He looked down only to have Emma shove him out of the way, as he fell to the ground he heard her scream fill his ears and he felt something rip his stomach apart as he fell. As unconsciousness took hold of him as he saw the blood flow from her like in one of his nightmares.

Julian woke up in the infirmary of the institute. He looked to his left and saw everyone was surrounding around a bed. He knew who was on that bed, because he could feel her wounds as if they were his own. He tried to get out of bed, and could almost feel everyone look up at him, expecting something. Livvy rushed forward and hugged him, then placed a stele in his hand and pulled him to the bed. He immediately placed the stele onto his parabatai's skin, and drew a healing rune. When nothing happened he drew a second, but still nothing. He dropped the stele and rushed out of the room before he lost his mind.

Mark followed just behind him, grabbing his shoulder, turning Julian to look at him. Mark looked Julian in the eyes and explained,

"Listen to me. Emma loves you more then you know, and she need you Julian." Julian scoffed and turned to walk but Mark pushed him to the wall a placed his arm across his brothers chest holding him in place. "Emma loves you and this family, that's why she left you. There's a parabatai curse if parabatai fall in love, that turns you both mad but also given you power, that make the runes you give each other stronger than normal. Think, Julian, think. Think about the poison bolt you were shot with, and the way you spat up water when she was drowning, and the endurance rune you gave her saved her from Malcolm, for God's sake you need to go back in there and put all the love you both have into one healing rune if you wish to save her." Mark begged him. Julian looked shocked, but then spurred himself into action.

Julian pushed Mark off him and rushed back in, grabbing Ty's stele and shouted, "Everyone get out now." Mark and Christina herded everyone out, even Diana who looked dismayed she was being asked to leave, but Mark pushed her out of the room, while Christina gave Julian a quick good luck hug, murmuring, "save mi hermanita," before following the others out of the door. Julian crossed the room to Emma, and poured all of his feelings about this girl, the love that shows in his paintings and the night on the beach, he poured everything into the rune. When he finished the rune, it shone like a bright star in the night. Emma's wounds started to heal, she moved and then shot upright, and as she did she said only one word, which seemed to hold all of the wonders of the world - "Jules."

He could not hold it back any longer, he hugged her tightly, and kissed her hard, just enjoying the feel of her in his arms, but quickly pulled away before they just held one another for what felt like a life time, but really was only seconds, when the door opened as Tavvy and Ty entered to find them in each other arms. They screamed, and ran for the girl they viewed as another older sister, grabbing her in a vice like grip. Even Ty, who never hugged anyone, held onto her tighter then Livvy and Julian put together, and then Diana and the rest walked in. Julian untangled himself from the 4 way hug, but as he did Christian jumped in to take his place. Diana pulled him aside as he made to leave and demanded to know how he saved her, and Julian simply looked her in the eye and said "through our parabatai bond" and left the room, knowing they could not let anyone else see their feelings for each other.

Emma PoV

The two days in the Infirmary without seeing Julian, hurt worse than the injury. The healing rune had fixed her up, she was good to go that day, but no, she had to stay there. The first day everyone stayed, that day and talked and played card game or board games, right up until it was bed time, and then it was just Mark and Emma. Mark couldn't look at Emma in the eye as he spoke, "I could not sit by and watch you die, there was a way to save you" he explained, breaking off mid-sentence. She did not blame him but now Julian knew how she feels, but also why they could never be together.

The second night she woke up from a nightmare of Malcolm, who had Julian by the throat and was about to slide his dagger into Julian's chest but as the tip touched him she sprang up looking around for Julian, and she couldn't help it she snuck from the room and down the hall to his room and he was there, laying on the bed so there was enough room for her to slide in next to him. She could not help it; she just slid in and cuddled up. Her Julian, not even awake, knew what to do. He rolled over and pulled Emma in to a tight embrace, and Emma, feeling safe in his arms, let out the words she been holding for years.

"I love you, Julian Blackthorn. I love you more than starlight."

Julian PoV

The next morning Julian woke up, thinking how weird it was not to have had nightmares of his father or Malcolm with Tavvy, and his personal least favourite Emma and Mark in each other's arms. At least that was until he felt something cuddle closer to him. His first guess was that Tavvy had a nightmare, and that he had not woken up to calm him down and he come in search of him, but then he saw bright golden locks of hair, he looked down at her cuddling into his side, and he felt like the missing piece of his heart had slotted into place. He leant over and placed a kiss on her forehead and settled back down so not to wake her, just amazed that she had come to his room and crept into his bed while he was asleep.

He looked down at her for 20 minutes before she woke up. She stared up at him, and their gaze met, and he realised it held all unspoken hope and longing. Before either of them knew what happened their lips clashed together and the world seemed to only contain them. Julian pulled Emma on top of him, and kissed her as Julian kissed her neck she let out a low noise of pleasure. She fumbled with his pyjama top and ripped it over his head, moving her hands over his body, the heat like pinpricks of their love. She pulled him closer, and Julian was half way finished pulling her top over her head, as Mark and Christian came bounding through the door, Christina saying innocently

"Have you seen Emma she is gone?" Julian and Emma broke apart with a look of shock and embarrassment. Mark averted his eyes, as Christian looked on dumbfounded. Emma rushed from the room, pulling her top, dragging Christina with her. Mark just gave a look at his little brother that just said really, Julian, really and left the room without a word.

Christina PoV

Christian followed Emma until she had found her bedroom door, and almost fell through it. Emma sat on her bed as Christian sat down next to her and simply asked,

"How could you do what you were doing?" Emma's response was to grab a knife from the bed side table and throw it at the wall, where it stuck point down in the wall and wrapped her arms around Christina

"I wanted one more night with Julian before I left New York" Emma explained. Shocked, Christina said "You can't run away from this," but Emma replied

"but it the only way I can think at the moment I was going to say goodbye to the kids and ask if you wanted to join me" she asked, looking up at Christina with her brown eyes "Emma I would follow you to hell and back, and I think so will Julian."

Emma stood up and turned to the door to leave, before turning and saying, her voice cracking

"Julian will stay for the kids he will try to follow but I will remind him of his duty to the kids and if he still feels the same in 8 years after the kids are old enough to look after themselves I will gladly run away with him and descend into madness in his arms away from friends and family that could be harmed by it, but not before then and that's why I must leave I could not cope with eight years seeing him day after day and not being able to do anything."

Julian PoV

Julian did not see Emma for the rest of the day, until dinner, where she asked everyone to stay a minute, before announcing that

"Me and Christina are leaving for New York tomorrow and may stay there for a time, I want to introduce Christina to Clary and Alec." Julian's heart dropped as all the kids started talking at once, but Julian lunged to the door and left and rushed to his room. Half an hour later Emma walked in, a hundred question ran around his mind but the first out of his mouth was "Emma please stay the night like we use to" Julian begged her, using a pleading tone that made it almost impossible for Emma to stop herself from falling into the bed that she slept in so much it had become their bed instead of Julian's bed. In that moment, she did not look away from Julian, just saying, quietly, composed, sure of herself "I have to leave , Julian, I can't stay here. The kids are your world and I will not be the reason you lose them, no matter how much you love me if we hurt them our relationship would be completely ruined. If I stay I will destroy this family, and I will not let that happen, I will not destroy our family, do you hear me? So if you still feel the same, in eight years' time, I'll will gladly run away, and try to live away from the shadow world, but we cannot do anything tonight, okay? But yes, Julian, I will stay with you for one more night. Our last night." Julian just smiled at her, tears in his eyes as nodded.

And as she fell asleep, curled up in his arms, Emma smiled as she heard Julian whisper, quietly,

"I love you, Emma Carstairs. And one day I will make you Emma Blackthorn. I swear it on our parabatai bond."

A/N hi Andrew here we don't really know where this story going but we already working on next part hope you all like it ;)

A/N Hi guys, Laura here. Hope you like the new story we started, I love it personally. I have a few things to say, and the first is MARK AND CHRISTINA LEARN TO KNOCK. Mios Dios, you are stupid. The other thing is the Spanish, I speak some Spanish so I put some in, and here are the translations.

Hermanita – little sister

No pienso eso, estoy con Diego y Emma esta con Mark, por alguna razon – No, I cannot think that, I am with Diego and Emma is with Mark, for some reason.


	3. pain of the heart never truly leaves

**glad to see that most seem to like our story thanks to all who review don't forget to fav/follow**

Emma POV

It had been almost 7 months since Emma and Christina had left the Los Angeles institute, it was so hard for her. She found herself reaching for the phone more and more since Christina and Diego left to go back to Mexico four or so mouths ago after an almost full-out civil war broke out for control of the Institute. She dialled Julian's number, but stopped, her fingers hovering over the call button. She breathed deeply, and then threw the phone on the bed.

She distracted herself by spending most days helping Isabelle and Simon out with the wedding planning, or looking after Alec and Magnus' two kids Max and Raphael, who Magnus needed someone to look after them during the days leading up to the wedding, which was only 4 more days away. The whole thing was coming together under Clary's watchful eye.

It was being held at the Institute, not in Idris, because Isabelle had demanded and used hero status to get Helen and Aline permission to leave Wrangle Island, so they could attend the wedding as long as it was held it outside of Idris. They chose the New York institute, which was surprising, because Isabelle had given up her dream wedding in Idris, so the Blackthorns could spend a few days together, but it was being keep a secret from the rest of the Blackthorns, to surprise them. They knew that Helen would be at the wedding, but just not how long, because it was a thank you to Mark for helping them in the dark war, and to Helen for helping her with Simon and Isabelle's relationship when he had not had all of his memories back while he was at the academy.

It was sweet of Isabelle, just like it was sweet of her to ask Emma to be her bridesmaid, even though it was only because Simon had wanted her and Julian to be part of the wedding, just like Clary and him had been at Emma and Julian's parabatai ceremony.

Isabelle had managed to get Helen and Aline to arrive a few days before the wedding, because they were bridesmaids too. They were set to arrive four days before the wedding day, stay for the wedding itself, and then stay for two days after the wedding, and although it wasn't long it was the best they could do.

Helen walked through the portal, flanked by two guards like she was a prisoner, closely followed by Aline who was not looking surprised by the escort. Robert Lightwood, who was the main man behind the extended week, simply looked at the guards and used his best inquisitor voice, which broadly meant the same as 'do as I say or you will be punished,

"You may leave Mrs Blackthorn in my care." The guards simply turned and went back through the portal. Magnus closed the portal behind them, and a flick of a wrist and a shower of blue sparks later the portal was closed, as well as an angry grumble of what Emma thought sounded a lot like 'good riddance. As soon as the portal closed, Emma rushed Helen and held her in an embrace, whispering

"I missed you so much." What with Emma being an only child, Helen had been the closest thing to an older sister she had growing up. Helen hugged her back, like any moment Emma would evaporate in front of her.

Robert coughed, and Helen pulled back from the hug, before blushing a deep pink in embarrassment. The next few minutes were a blur, of everyone hugging and saying hello, before Isabelle clapped her hands, and explained,

"We only have a day before your family get here Helen" Helen looked like a kid on Christmas Eve, eyes shining in excitement. Isabelle then pushed everyone into the big party hall, which would soon be decorated for the Ceremony to be held there, and said,

"Helen I know you want to spend as much time as possible with your brother and sister, that is why we are running through the wedding now, and then only once after Julian turns up, since everyone but him is here". So they took their places, as Simon and Isabelle faced each other, with Clary as maid of honour, then Helen and Aline and then Emma, and then over the other side, with Jace as best man, which I think was done for Clary, then Alec and Magnus and then the space where Julian would stand across from her.

They practiced it twice; at first Emma watched Isabelle and Simon, and the love that flowed between them. Then the second time she looked over the other couples. She watched the looks on their face, she watched Jace and Clary as they looked at one another with endless amount of love, then Aline and Helen, with their hands clasped between them, and then she watched the small blue flames leaping up Alec's arms, and the look Magnus gave him when Alec tried not to laugh. Then she looked over to where her other half would be right across from her, dressed up in a suit and his eyes searching for her. Suddenly, the chasm in her heart reopened up. as the rehearsals ended.

They all went out to dinner together, Aline and Helen constantly thanking Isabelle, as they never got to eat out. As everyone talked about the up and coming celebrations after the wedding ceremony, Helen asked if she could talk to Emma alone. Helen found a quiet spot in the corner, which was close enough that everyone could see them, but far enough away no could hear them, even if they had hearing runes on, as Emma knew at least Alec and Jace did.

"So, Emma, what is going on? All I get from Mark and the kids is that you left for your travel year, but when I ask Julian he refuses to talk me about you, and has hung up on me a few time when I asked about you," Helen asked, confused about what was happening in her family. Emma shrank back, because of the accusing tone she used. Emma thought about it, before thinking 'screw this', making a quick choice, and went for it.

"What I am about to tell you, no-one can know, not even Aline, unless I let you, but you have to swear on the angel." Helen quickly swore on the Angel, and Emma continued,

"Julian made his feeling about me known," Emma explained, speaking so quickly it was almost impossible to follow, but Helen did, and she knew at once what Emma meant.

"He told you he loved you." Helen stated, having understood what Emma meant. Emma looked her in the eyes and said, quickly,

"And I told him how I felt, and then ran away from it. It's better if I run away so we may be in some part of each other lives occasionally then have the Clave rip us apart and never see each other." Helen hugged Emma tightly, her hands combing through Emma's long, slightly tangled blonde hair, and said, her voice full of raw emotion.

"I hated you two becoming parabatai, I saw the love between you even then." Emma smiled at her weakly, before they joined the rest of their friends as food was served. Before they sat down, Emma grabbed her hand and said, quickly, "You can't let Julian know I told you." Helen just nodded and sat at the table, her fingers weaving with Aline's almost immediately.

The next day was the day Julian and the remainders of the Blackthorns were due to be portaled to the New York Institute by Catarina Loss, who Simon had invited, and she was kind enough to stop by LA and pick up the Blackthorns, Diana and Kit, who Jace had demanded be brought too, but he did not need to try hard, because Simon and Isabelle agreed to it immediately,

Isabelle because she viewed Jace as a brother, and Simon because he wanted to see if all Herondale's were as annoying as Jace. Before the portal had been opened, Aline and Helen had decided to hide the fact that they were there to surprise them. As the portal opened, Emma's heart dropped, just like it had all the times Emma had picked up the phone, except this was a lot worse.

Julian POV

Julian stood, thinking of Emma's hair, and the curve of her jaw, just thinking about her hurt, he could feel it pulsing through his heart, his whole body, but most of all it hurt in the parabatai rune that bound him to her. As he was waiting with Diana, Mark, Livvy, Ty, Dru, Tavvy and Kit, who appeared to be hiding in the corner, off to one side.

Suddenly, a rather blue woman portaled out of nowhere, and landed right on top of Kit, who turned a rather interesting shade of lilac that clashed horribly with Catarina's skin, as he was crushed underneath the warlock's body. Diana turned, and said, an amused tone creeping into her voice, "Catarina, he is under-age, come on, pull yourself together." Catarina stood up and pulled Kit up, but suddenly stopped, with an audible gasp

"You look so much like Tobias, they said you did, Tessa and Jem said you did I mean." Kit looked thrown from what she had said, and seemed to turn white, removing the violet tinge from his skin.

"Wait you knew him?" Kit asked, confused. Catarina still looked shocked,

"I did know him, I actually raised his son in the mortal world and helped your ancestors till I lost track of them maybe 70 years ago."

"Wait what?" "I'll tell you later," Catarina said, already turning to look at Diana, a bit flustered, which gave her skin a slight forget-me-not tinge, "So I open a portal to New York right?" Catarina asked, before proceeding to do exactly that.

As they all landed in the New York Institute, many familiar faces looked at them, until he spotted Emma to the right of the room. He ran at her, and hugged her tightly, his face burrowing into her neck, until a door opened behind them. Emma tapped his shoulder, and he looked up as she pointed. Julian was the first to look, and see Helen and Aline walking towards them. He let Emma go and ran for her,

and as he did his brothers and sisters saw what he was running to, and soon followed - the whole family finally back together. They could have stayed, just hugging and talking for hours but Isabelle shouted, already with a plan,

"All Blackthorn's, Carstairs' and Penhallow's follow me there is a room we have set up for you so can have some privacy." Julian followed Izzy away, only half noticing that Catarina pulled Kit down a different hallway.


	4. Destiny never found a way for us my love

Emma POV

No one even questioned Emma's right to be at this private family moment, just like they didn't even think about Aline joining them. Emma and Aline were family, even if they weren't Blackthorn's by blood. Everyone was talking all at once, apart from Julian who just looked at Emma, and Helen picked up on it out of the corner of her eye. Helen chose to talk to the little ones first, and then sent them to Emma and Aline to be entertained until she got to Julian. Emma was suddenly glad she put a hearing rune on before they entered the room.

"So Julian what's going on?" Helen asked, looking Julian straight in the eye. Julian replied, simply and emotionlessly, "Nothing now the family is finally back together." He looked to Emma, quickly, like he couldn't help himself, and back to Helen who said, with a surprising amount of steel in her voice, "There it is, every five seconds you look at Emma, in that special way of yours, so tell me, what is going on. And don't say nothing I am your older sister you cannot lie to me Julian Blackthorn." Julian leant in, and said, so quietly Emma could barely hear him, "I told her how I feel. I know I shouldn't have, but I couldn't carry on lying to her." Helen hugged him, tightly, and murmured into his ear, "Love is strong then sense."

After the hug Helen pushed Julian toward Aline, as Helen hugged Mark, like she was seeing if he was real, making sure he was actually there, cupping his face with her hands to make sure it was him. Quietly, talking in low voices to each other, they left to walk around so they could talk without having to risk people hearing them. Which was, considering that Emma was listening in, probably a good idea.

Later that day, the first few guests start to appear, and with their arrival the whispers began - half faerie, unpure, and many others and this continued, getting worse and worse, until later that night they threw a party, and as the party was going on Isabelle chose to make a speech, because Isabelle was even more self-confident and brash when she was tipsy. She asked all her maids to come up, so Clary, Aline, Helen and Emma came up to the stage which Isabelle was standing on.

Isabelle quickly asked Simon to get the box in the other room. He paled, and tried to talk her out of something, but quickly gave up after realising that he was not going to be able to change his fiancée's mind. He returned a few seconds later with a box of weapons; mostly daggers and small blades. Isabelle picked one up, and threw it at one of men that had been spreading rumours about Helen and Mark. Isabelle's voice rang out, clearly resonating throughout the hall,

"Mark and Helen Blackthorn helped the nephilim more than most of you put together in the Dark War, and all you do is continue on speaking ill of them, and if anyone does it again, they will have me and my bridesmaids to deal with." Then Simon chose to jump in, calmly defending his fiancée, "And my groomsmen and I stand by you as well, my love."

"And us," Livvy shouted, as all the Blackthorns, even Tavvy, who looked exhausting and was hugging Christina's bear tightly, and Diana and Kit and Catarina Loss all stood up and came towards Isabelle and the others. Then, suddenly, almost a quarter of the shadowhunters chose to follow them, even Robert and Maryse, and Jia amongst them. Isabelle then turned a full 360° looking at the ones left seated.

"If anyone has a problem with them, get out now or find yourself my enemy, and no one what that do they," the young woman said, her voice turning sickly sweet at the end of her little speech. About sixty people out of the 480 in the room got up and left, then and there, the rest's faces ranged from uncomfortable to slightly confused to downright annoyed that their Consul and Inquisitor had sided with Isabelle.

After Isabelle little out burst Emma found herself at the side of the hall, just watching everything go on around her, until Julian was wondering over towards her. She tried to move to the door, but as she opened the door a hand fell onto her shoulder. She turned to see Julian, who slid past her, and grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. She look back, but no-one seemed to notice as Julian pulled her down three hallways, and stopped, spinning around and kissing her, long and lingering, with a sense of relief, and desperation, like it was his life saving medicine. It seemed last for forever and a while longer, but then Mark walked around the corner and said, dryly, trying not to burst out laughing at the fact that he seemed to always be walking in on them making out, "Julian, Emma you had better break it up, or, I don't know, stop, because Helen is coming, and she's not used to seeing you two making out like I unfortunately am."

Julian pulled his lips from hers, blushing, and leaned in place one last quick kiss on her forehead, then hugged her tightly. Mark slid in to one of the rooms, as Julian hugged her and started to say how he missed her and how he wanted a quick, private moment to talk to her, but was cut off as Helen walked around, and look relieved not to find them kissing, unaware that Mark had warned them she was coming, before quickly explaining, "People are missing you, you need to come on back to the party before people start looking for you," and escorted them back to the party.

Mark slipped back to the party, through a different door a few minutes later, then grabbed Julian and talked to his brother for a minute, before ushering Emma over. As Emma sat down she thanked him, quickly, for the heads up about Helen. Emma spoke quietly to avoid being overheard and Mark looked at Julian and said, quietly, but with a well of emotion behind his words, "Julian asked me to watch your backs, and I will do just that, until the day life parts me from this world. You are like a little sister to me Emma." Emma reached across and squeezed Mark hand, and said, "I got your back as well, big bro." They sat in silence, for a few seconds as Emma tried to find a way to break the awkwardness.

"So, what has been happing since I left?" "Not much that the kids haven't told you on the phone." Mark said, as Emma looked to Julian for confirmation. Julian looked up at Emma and said, "Painting you mainly?" Julian spoke in a sombre voice, "and looking after kids, and oh, teaching Mark about modern life but that's about it."

There was a lull in the conversation; again, that Julian broke suddenly, "Look Emma I didn't call you over for small talk, will you please come home after the wedding, please." There was a note of longing, and a look of pure depression, formed by dark bags under his eyes and the worry on his face. "Julian you know I can't come back, and you know why I can't come back," Emma said, desperately trying to head the conversation off. Julian looked down and said, quietly, "I know but seven months apart, Em, seven fucking mouths, each day is worse than the day before." Emma tried her best not to just say yes, I will come home, because I miss you and I love you and I hate not seeing you every day, but she bottled up those thoughts, and instead said, as calmly as she could manage,

"Julian don't you think I know, but look at what happened not ten minutes ago, not a day together, and it would have happened a hell of a lot sooner if you could have got me alone, and you know I am right so don't try to deny it." Julian looked Emma in the eye, she could see the pain in his eyes, begging her to satay, because he loved her, and damn the consequences. "If you won't come home, at least come to my room like we used to, just to talk without everyone around, please just to talk."

Julian POV

Julian watch as Emma got up and stepped away from the table and turned around to face him, mouthing just one word to him, ok, as she turned her back to him in her lovely red dress which Julian guessed was something that Isabelle had lent her, or something Isabelle pushed her to get, Julian wasn't sure but knew that is was not something she would pick herself.

Later that night Julian waited in his room, because the party finished at 11 o'clock, and he was waiting for Emma. Julian looked at his bedside clock, but sighed when he saw its green flashing light reading 12:57AM. Of course Emma would not come, he realised suddenly. Why would she? He lay back on his bed, trying his best not to picture her, when the door creaked open, and a chink of light showed through. Julian sprang from the bed and looked at her, and his heart leapt at everything, from the blonde of her hair shining brighter than witch light, to the smile on her face. "Emma you came," she looked almost hurt by his words, snapping back,

"Of course I came. So what did you what to talk about," Emma snapped, not even trying to be nice. Julian was hurt by her snapping at him, but hid it and went on. "I know you can't come back to LA all the time, but what about every so often, like once every few months." Julian asked, hoping she would say yes. "You know I can't do that," his parabatai replied. "It's not for you, or for me it is for the kids, they need you Emma just as much as I do, Em please." Julian watched the debate go on in her head for a few seconds as she came to decision. "Ok I will come back every so often for the kids." Emma decided, trying not to look at her former best friend. As Emma went to leave, Julian reached for her.

"Please, Emma, I haven't been sleeping well since you left, just stay like we used to do there are even books over there we could build a no cross line like when we were twelve." Julian asked desperately, pointing to a bookshelf. "Ok Julian, I will stay. Truthfully I have not slept too well either since I left LA." As he went to reach for some of the books, Emma grabbed his shoulder. "There is no need for them," she said heading for the bed as she and Julian settled down, the chasm in both of their hearts shrunken to a small crack, which would only take one step to cross.

A/N Hope you liked the last two chapters I'm in the middle of tests right now, so it's taking me a bit of time to edit but I promise I'm working as hard as I can. –Laura xx


	5. The calm between the storms

Emma POV

The next morning Emma woke up early, after her first real night's sleep in 7 months. As she got dressed, she kept an eye on her sleeping love not wanting to wake him from his peaceful slumber. Emma began to head back to her room, and arrived about 15 minutes before Clary knocked on her door. It was the day before the wedding, or as Isabelle put it was going to be the calm before the storm. She had booked a day spare for herself, her mum and the bridesmaids to relax and pamper themselves, so a whole day of Emma wishing she was somewhere else, maybe killing demons, or with Julian and the kids as Simon had been asked to show them around New York like only a New York can, so not the Empire State or Lady Liberty, but the best hole in the walls, or the best little book shop. Simon liked to refer to it as 'Simon's wonderful and amazing tour of the true wonders of New York'

She didn't see Julian that day until she slipped into his room that night. He was like a dog you left at home sitting by the door for you to come home. They slipped quietly into bed, and as they cuddled up Julian kissed the side of her head and before long they were both asleep, taking comfort from the other being there. Emma dreamed of them on Christmas Day, she guessed by the decorations. Julian looked in his 30s, as did everyone else, the whole Blackthorn family, and three kids, two boys that might have been twins about 7 or 8 she guessed, and a girl about 3, and they all called her mommy and Julian daddy. As she cooked dinner Julian leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and said, quietly,

"Honey the kids need you, maybe Livvy could help, since she wants to have her own little rascal running around for some reason, she can see how hard it is." As Emma went to pick up the girl Livvy dealt with the boys, who were trying to fight with toy swords, with a surprising amount of skill and talent at such a young age. Then Emma turned to Julian and said, sadly,

"I love you and wish this was real but it cannot happen and never can happen I am so so sorry Julian but it can't." Emma sobbed with tears leaking down her cheeks.

Emma woke up then and almost leaped out of bed, but Julian's arms held her in place. Emma felt herself calm down almost immediately thanks to Julian, but her cheeks were still damp. Emma was almost asleep before she saw the time on the clock - only five minutes before Clary was going to be knocking on her door for her to get ready for rehearsals. As she ran down the halls, she stopped and caught her breath, and when she walked around the corner to find Clary coming from her room with a face that said she was worrying about Emma, so when she saw Emma she asked, slightly angrily,

"So where in hell have you been?"

"I woke up an hour or so ago couldn't get back to sleep and went for a walk lost track of time." Clary pushed Emma into the wedding hall, where everyone doing a quick wedding run through, and then everyone was told about what was happening when and the Reception, and the speeches from all bridesmaids and groomsmen then the wedding meal.

Then there would be dancing, which was to be Isabelle and Simon's solo, followed by Jace and Clary and then Helen and Aline, Magnus and Alec and Emma and Julian. Isabelle then looked to me and Julian

"I know it going to be weird but it is a slow dance, so you two better slow dance, I know it weird but please for me and Simon." Julian look to Ema and nodded to me, and Emma nodded back, the simple gestures speaking of a whole conversation between them. Julian looked back to Isabelle and said,

"I think we could do that but we are not going to kiss or anything like that. Slow dancing only" Everyone let out a laugh but Emma heard the longing in his voice, like all he wanted to was kiss Emma

"Ok." Isabelle clapped her hands, "great that is it, everyone, early night or I will kill you, no dark circles allowed, ok? Good night." she said and was turning to leave as Aline asked,

"But it's only 7:30 pm, we aren't kids." Isabelle looked back and said, calmly,

"You are tonight." and left. There all went to bed, even Emma who could not be found out of her room again tonight. As she headed for her room, Julian pulled her aside and asked, quietly

"When will you be at my door tonight?" Emma looked down, biting her lip,

"I won't be there tonight Julian, Clary's watching me like a hawk, and she didn't believe me about waking up early."

"Ok don't worry," he said with sadness in his voice.

Emma spent most of the night tossing and turning, but then she was woken up by Julian slipping through the door, and knocked some things over. As Emma looked over at him, Julian simply nodded and then slipped into the bed, and pulled her over to him and then they both slept well that night.

The next morning, Clary knocked on the door and without waiting came into the room, to see Julian holding Emma in his arms.

"Emma, Julian get yourselves up now," she hissed at them both. They jumped apart, and as Clary went for the door Emma jumped up and grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Clary I don't know what you think happened, but it didn't." Clary turned and looked at them.

"Clary it's not what it looks like believe me." Julian tried.

"Then what is it?" Clary demanded. Emma answered before Julian could come up with another lie,

"We both have had nightmares since the dark war and one night I went to Julian and we talked about our nightmares and we fell asleep in the same bed and neither of us had nightmares that night. Now if we have nightmares we go to each other's bed and sleep and that it nothing more." Clary looked at them both, suspiciously, before her face relaxed and she smiled softly.

"I understand more then you think when Sebastian took Jace, I had nightmares too, really bad ones, and they only stopped when Simon would hold me as I slept."

Clary sighed. "Julian go back to your room now, Jace or Simon will becoming to get you in about a hour to get ready for the wedding. Emma it's time we go and get ready." Julian looked over and Emma and smiled ruefully, before shaking his head at how smoothly she had lied. He turned and left the room without a word.

Emma and Clary headed for the library, which was their 'bride room', where they would be putting on makeup and their hair would be done, and then they would get dressed there too. As they finished, Emma looked at the mirror, and stepped back in shock. She had more make-up on to day then ever before. She looked at her silk green dress, like Isabelle had chosen for all the bridesmaids. It hugged her top tightly, with a fairly low scoop neck, and a low back. It was pulled in at the waist, and then flowed down to the floor. Then Isabelle walked out from where she was having her wedding dress put on. It was a silk gold dress that hugged all her curves, and all Emma could think was that she looked like a princess. The gold picked up the gold details on the bridesmaids dresses, and the styles were similar enough that although Isabelle was the centre of attention the theme carried on through the bridesmaid dresses. Isabelle looked like she was about to cry, as she looked in the mirror. Maryse walkedinto the room and said, tears in her eyes,

"Oh you look lovely darling." Maryse rushed forward and hugged her daughter tightly, muttering that her baby was all grown up now. Pulling back from the hug, her hands on her daughters shoulders, she said, quietly,

"We need to go now or you'll miss your own wedding." Isabelle smiled and nodded, and slowly they all made their way to the church.

A/N

Hay it andrew sorry for both the shortness of the chapter after such a long absence but we try our best you all know life can be hard

Hi guys Laura here sorry it has been so long I was quite ill for a while before Christmas and then had GSCE choices and stressful stuff like that, but I will try to do a load more now. Please leave reviews and if you have any suggestions of things to put into our story please tell us xx


	6. The rose and the thorn

**just want to add a big thank you to nltpurpolia (should go check it out) for helping by becoming a beta reader and helping sort out formatting and grammar. And also a big thanks to believe in everything in making this story what it is. Don't forget to follow/fav/review. Also sorry for the shortness of previous chapter**

Mark POV

Mark sat in a pew, a few rows back from the front, along with the rest of the Blackthorns. He heard a voice that seemed to flow around the room, one with an angelic quality to it. Mark turned to see Christina talking to a few Shadowhunters. He got up from his pew and walked towards her, but chose to let Christina finish her conversation.

As Mark watched Christina from the shadows until she finished talking, he used his skills from the Hunt to get behind Christina without being noticed; to sneak up on a Shadowhunter without being noticed was quite a task.

As Mark's hand came up around her eyes, Mark spoke softly in to her ear.

"Guess who?"

Christina's voice was like music to his ears as she realised who it was. "Mark, is that you?"

Mark let his hand fall as he let out a hearty laugh, and Christina pivoted on the spot and pulled Mark into a hug that could rival Ty in strength.

Mark found Christina's smell of roses intoxicating. As she released him, Mark felt unsteady in his feet but thanks to his Hunter grace it did not last long. There was a moment of quiet between the two, but Christina broke it first, somehow managing to not make it awkward. "Where are the others? I have missed them the last few months."

Mark just pointed over at the pew of Blackthorns.

Christina spent the next few minutes saying her hellos to the Blackthorns, Kit and Diana. She sat down next to Mark, much to his surprise. He looked around, and out of curiosity quietly asked,

"Where is Diego?"

Christina looked upset as she answered, her voice but calm. "We chose different sides in the war, and it didn't work out."

Mark's arm came up and around her, as she laid her head on his shoulder. Mark felt his fae side, urging him to let the truth out. "Christina can I talk to you in private about something?"

Christina followed him out of one of the many side doors from the room. As Mark stopped and turned, as Mark looked into Christina's deep chocolate eyes. Mark felt all his pain, sorrow, hope and happiness flow out from him as his words did the same.

"Christina when I first got back to the institute, I was scared everyone would look at me like they expected me to do or say something. They expected me to be the man that was taken from them but I was just a broken fae boy, and if not for you helping me so much I still would be that broken fae boy."

Mark stopped as he felt the sting of tears building as his words flowed out.

"You fixed the unfixable; you made me whole once again, and at some point I don't when, but I, I-" As Christina looked back at him, her angelic voice reached his ears.

"What is it, Mark? Just tell me," Christina asked him. Mark just turned to leave without saying a word as a hand grabbed his arm, and he was spun around sharply.

"Tell me Mark, please you can't just bring me here tell something and then run away without finishing, so by the Angel tell me what you brought me here to say," Christina said, practically begging Mark to answer. Mark felt his will shatter at her words, her tone; seeing her in this state, he would fight an army, conquer the world to see her happy, and the fact he was the one upsetting her that was the worst part, so Mark finished his speech.

"As you were fixing me, you didn't know that I fell in love with you. I am sorry." As a look of confusion crossed her face, followed by one close to anger. At this point, Mark felt what was left of his heart break. He turned to leave as Christina spoke quietly, so quietly that without years as a Hunter Mark would have missed it.

"Él me ama. Él me ama." (He loves me. He really loves me.) Mark glanced over his shoulder as he heard this to see a he Christina. As Mark continued down the hall, he heard almost silent footsteps, and as he turned to the noise, ready to defend himself, he was instead met with soft, warm lips hitting his own, and Christina's hands buried in his hair, which had grown out in thick blonde waves, reaching his jawbone.

Mark didn't know how long the kiss lasted, as they both broke apart from it with swollen mouths and dishevelled hair. They were lost in each other's eyes, and without looking away Christina spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Christina questioned, trying to mask pain in her voice.

"Because by the time I knew how I felt, Diego had turned up and won you back, so I hid my feelings for you, and then Emma came and asked me to help her, and I hoped she would help me forget you at the same time but it didn't work."

Suddenly Christina's mouth was there attacking his own again as he finished speaking, but before they could get too far into the feel of each other, music started to play, signalling the start of the wedding. As they both ran down the hall and into the room they managed to get back to their pew, but as they both sat down Livvy, who was next to Mark, seemed to scan them both with a wide smirk. Mark know that smirk, because it was an 'I have dirt on you' expression. He leaned in close to her ear.

"You say anything I will tell Julian about yours and Kit's night time excursions. I'm sure he would love to know that you two have been dating right under his nose for nearly five months." Livvy got a scared look and nodded so much it look like her head was going to fall off. Mark turned back to the ceremony as Christina rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him, using him as a pillow as Izzy walked down the aisle towards Simon, glowing with happiness.


	7. Speeches of the past

A/n big thanks to both believer in everything and ntpurpolia for the help in making this story. I also want to apologise for this chapter in is just filler also I apologise for the speeches I kept trying to do Clary speech but everything I put down didn't feel right so I chose to go for story's and jokes as I couldn't get the right balance of emotions and happiness so I chose to follow this theme instead of heart filled.

Emma POV

Emma sat at the head table of the wedding reception, just before the dinner was to be brought out. She was nervous; Emma, like all the other bridesmaids and groomsmen had to make a speech. She kept sneaking glances at Jules, used to him reassuring her.

The speeches began with Clary. She stood up, smoothing down her skirt, and started. "I've known Simon for a very long time now, so I have lots of funny stories. I will start with a good one but by no means is the best: those are my blackmail material," Clary said with big smile, one that was opposite to the look of pure evil in her eyes, which almost made Emma want to hide under the table. "It was their first date. Well, I guess you could call it Simon and Izzy's first date. We were at one of Magnus' parties and when Isabelle and Simon went off to dance, well let's just say Simon was charmed into - I mean, accidentally ended up drinking a faerie drink and ended up as a cute little rat. He then got kidnapped by vampires, and we all know how that ended. I just want to say that I love you both, and Izzy, I am honoured to finally be able to call you my sister. Simon, good luck dealing with all of Izzy's shoes. I pity you greatly." The whole room burst out in laughter.

After it died down, Jace was the next to speak. "When I first met Simon, he was a scrawny, nerdy mundie that had no chance with either Isabelle or Clary, or anyone else for that matter. He was enchanted by Izzy's beauty and it was funny to watch, but I had seen her do the same thing so many times. She would reel someone in, and when she got bored would leave them brokenhearted. So I told Clary to warn Simon that 'she would crush his heart under her high heels.' But I was shocked by Simon, since he seemed to break down every defence she had against letting people get close to her. And I am glad that it was Simon, because as much as he still irritates me and is still annoying and puny, there is no one better for my sister whether he is a mundane, a vampire or a Shadowhunter. Simon has been all three, and as all three, he has saved us too many times to count," Jace declared with a smile on his face, before taking Clary's hand and walking back to their table with her, smiling.

Alec was up next. "Isabelle was the most unruly child I have ever met, and I have two of my own, who are both absolute rascals, but when Simon is around he seems to ground her. Just look at this wedding. Over the past 7 months, Isabelle would be about to commit murder, and all Simon would have to do is walk into the room and the killing would be forgotten - unless it was a matter of life and death of course, such as shoes, but it is good to see my sister happy. Simon, she is my baby sister, and I think she is too good for everyone, but if she had to pick someone I'm glad it was a man like you." Alec did look happy for his sister.

Helen was next to speak. "I spent some time at the Academy when Simon was there. I didn't know what happened, and I didn't want to pry, but Simon had asked for Isabelle not to turn up without prior warning, so Isabelle had given me a letter asking if she could come and see him. The second he read the letter I saw his face light up with what I can only describe as love, even though he barely had any memories of her. But even that pales in comparison to the look on his face when Isabelle walked in from the other room. It just shows that they loved each other even if one of them didn't have all of his memories back." Helen smiled and returned to stand next to her wife.

Aline was the next in line. "I remember the first time I met Simon. It was during his vamp phase, when he was a daylighter. Jace had pulled an unconscious daylighter vampire through a portal. I didn't have much experience with Downworlders in general, but as I looked at him I noticed a very worried and very scared Isabelle watching him. At first I thought it was out of fear for the vampire's power out in the daylight, but now I look back at it I can see that her look was one of pure love and concern for why he was passed out. I see this love and concern in both Simon and Isabelle to this day. I hope that it never leaves their relationship."

Magnus stood up from where he was sitting next to Alec, with Rafe on his lap. "I have a lot of good stories and memories of the happy couple sitting next to me, but the first I want to talk about, is when I saw true love between them for the first time. Jace had been 'borrowed' by Sebastian, and Isabelle turned up at my door, fairly drunk. Not long after Simon turned up, because Isabelle asked him to. Sheldon had a very drunk beautiful woman who wanted him in her bed, but Simon being Sheldon, he just held her in her sleep and told her some nerd story about space battles and a little green alien. Simon and Isabelle, I wish you a happy life together, and Isabelle I will always be here for your fashion emergencies as I am sure Simon is about as useful as Alec." Isabelle smiled at Magnus. It was only then that Emma noticed the weak glares from both Simon and Alec, which was directed at Magnus.

It was now Emma's turn to stand up and speak, and it scared her to death. She was not like Isabelle; she was not brave in front of a crowd of people. Yeah, a crowd of demons was easy but people was not. Despite seeming confident, she was insecure about some things and speaking to lots of people was one of those things. Emma pushed that thought away as she stood for her own speech.

"Over the last seven months, I have seen the love between Simon and Isabelle constantly. They look at each other and it's like there is no one else in the room, and they would do anything for each other. It makes me believe that there is someone out there to make all of us as happy as they do each other. So Simon and Isabelle, I wish you all the happiness in the world, and I hope that you stay as happy as you are now," Emma finished, before stepping down and going to sit next to Julian. But what Emma did not say was that she had found that man already, but kept pushing him away. She tried to not look at Julian sitting next to her, because his walls had come back up, and a blank expression had come across his face.

As Julian stood up, he was hiding his emotions behind the wall, like he nearly always did since the moment that Emma had said they couldn't be together. When Julian put up his wall, it hurt Emma to not be able to see the true Jules.

"I have not spent as much time with the happy couple the last few years as the some of my family had, but I still remember the night of my parabatai ceremony to Emma and seeing Izzy and Simon there. During the party I saw that Isabelle and Simon had found a corner of a room, and just sat there talking, and the world just seemed to fall away from them. As I watched them I started to hope that one day I would love someone as much as Simon loves Isabelle, and that she would love me half as much as Isabelle loves him. If I ever find that I will be the happiest man in the world and I still hold that hope to this day." Julian then walked back to the table and sat down, just before everyone began to tuck into the lavish dinner that had been prepared.


	8. We need to be apart

Simon led Isabelle out to the middle of the floor, and they danced for alone for a minute. Then Jace led Clary out as Alec and Magnus, Aline and Helen, and Emma and Julian did the same. As the couples danced, and more people began to fill the dance floor, Julian pulled her as close as he could and spoke to Emma. She shivered at his hot breath across her skin. "All I could think about during the wedding was what our wedding would look like if the Dark War had not happened, and how your Father would give you away. How we would grow old and have kids, watch them grow up."

Emma leaned in and whispered, "I wish I could have seen it and seen our family. I love you more then my own soul, but I also love the family you have given me over the last 18 years of my life - which is why we can not do this. If we run away, it will not only be from the Clave but also from our family and friends. We will miss everything, like the kids' birthdays and weddings and all the rest. I can not take that away from you. Even if you think you could live with it, you could not. You would always be worried about your family, so we have to end this in the next few days." Julian pulled Emma in closer, which she thought impossible because they were already so close to begin with.

"No Emma. Of course I would worry about my family, but they will be old enough to look after themselves. Mark and Helen would be there for them. They would keep us up to date."

Emma hugged him closer and then pulled away. Her hand lingered just above his heart for a moment longer as the song came to a end and then she rushed to the bathroom.

As Emma came out the next song ended and she saw Julian with all the Blackthorns and Christina who was sitting on Mark's lap with his arms around her waist. Emma smiled; two of her closest friends had found each other. She slipped over to Clary. "Clary, I'm not felling very well; I think it was the fish. I'm just going to go to bed. Don't tell Julian; he will just be worried for no reason, okay?"

Clary looked up, anxious. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Emma smiled at Clary's overprotectiveness. "Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry, I'm just a bit sick."

Clary frowned. "Go to bed, but what do I tell Julian if he asks me?"

"You never saw me." After that Emma ran across the room to the far door.

She overheard Jace talking to Kit. "I know I have not been to see you much since you found out who you are, and that is my fault. I have not known what to say or to do but now I do. Six years ago the Herondale family was no more, then I found out I was a Herondale. My whole life turned upside down. Out of nowhere, I was told there's a whole line of Herondales. It took me some time to get my head around it, and I know neither of us fully know about our family's past, so how about this? We are the Herondale brothers. What do you think?"

Kit looked surprisingly happy at this. "I always wanted a brother."

Jace pulled him into a bro hug and pulled away just as quickly. "If you ever need help, just call me. I will be there. Or, I know you have the Blackthorns here but if you want to, you can move to New York. It is up to you."

Kit looked at his only living family, then to the Blackthorns. Emma followed his gaze, which happen to land on Livvy, but Emma pushed it out of her head. She had too many of her own troubles in love; she was not going to have his as well.

"No. As much as I would like that, LA is my home, and the Blackthorn have taken me in like one of there own." Jace looked over to the Blackthorns like his little brother did. "But you are one of the Shadowhunters and all Shadowhunters are family. Names divide us, but we are one family that stands united."

Emma scoffed mentally. Shadowhunters have never stood fully united. Most of them are too full of themselves for unity, Emma thought bitterly.

She left the room and head for her bedroom, where she placed a chair in front of her door to stop anyone from entering. She changed into pyjama bottoms and a tank top. Then she flopped down on to the bed and grabbed her phone to text Julian.

'What I said earlier still stands. Don't come to my room. It's too hard for us. I blocked my door, so even if you try a opening rune, it will not work.' She knew he would take the kids back to their rooms, go to his own for a few minutes, get dressed for bed, and check his phone.

For most of the night, Emma lay in bed, missing a piece of her heart, until almost three am, when she finally fell into a fitful, lonely sleep.

A/N sorry for the long wait between chapters. Thank you to nlpurpolia for help with writing. And also big thank you to believer in everything but unfortunately due to life she is now unable to help with the story.


	9. Return to familiarity

The next day was a lot of avoiding Julian until everyone was called to the room where the wedding was held. Magnus and Catarina had gotten a few other warlocks to help with the portal to send everyone home. Emma found herself standing next to Julian. It was expected of them as parabatai.

Emma and Julian continued saying goodbye to everyone until only Emma, the Blackthorns, Aline, Clary and Jace were left in the institute. Diana and Kit had chosen to go back to LA and give Blackthorns their family time, although Emma could see Kit throwing longing looks at Livvy who seemed to be reciprocating. After everyone else had left Alec and Magnus had gone home to see their children, and Simon and Isabelle were on their honeymoon Robert, Maryse and Jia had got Magnus to open a portal very early that morning, which meant that Emma could not avoid Julian at all the next day.

The next morning, as Emma walked by the kitchen and she tried to sneak out, she could smell pancakes being made and guessed that it was Julian who was making the pancakes for everyone. Emma heard Helen ask "How did you get so good?"

Julian replied with a slight fondness in his voice. "Five years of making pancakes for this lot; you learn quickly."

Emma popped her head in as she was going to leave. Julian spotted her before she could sneak out "Emma I'm just doing Jace's pancake; then yours is up next, okay?"

Emma had wished to avoid this sitting here, playing the happy family, but at the same time she was glad to be here. She missed it; she guessed that was why she had been in here at all.

She sat down next to Tavvy at the end of table, so Julian couldn't sit next to her. As Julian finished making Jace's pancakes and was on to the next, Clary asked, "So what will you all be doing today?"

"Well," Julian said before Emma could say anything "I was hoping that Emma would show us all the big place in New York. Don't get me wrong, we all loved Simon's tour of coffee shops and book store, and all that, but we wanted to see the tourist side of the Big Apple. What do you all think?" Julian's voice dripped sarcasm when he was talking about Simon's tour.

Emma jumped in. "I don't really know about that part of New York."

Aline interjected, probably because she just wanted to do as much as possible before she returned to her exile. "How about we just go on a walk and see where the day takes us?"

Everyone agreed, so after breakfast, they set off on a walk. Emma asked if Clary and Jace were coming with. Jace said there was a fight between some werewolf and vampire that needed to be dealt with, so jace chose to go handle it. That way, Clary could come with them. The small group of Shadowhunters spent the day going from one place to another. There was Central Park then to some cafe, and then an old cinema that was playing a black and white romance film. Emma couldn't get into the movie because Julian sat next to her and keep looking at her in that way he did, that made her feel shy but truly love all at once. And at one point he slid his hand into hers. It felt good and right to have her small but heavily calloused hand in his larger and slightly less calloused one as his fingers began to lace with hers. Before they could, she pulled her hand away immediately missing his warmth in the the cold theatre.

After the film ended jace had called clary and said it was a emergency and that everyone was needed back. Clary pulled them down an alleyway and started to draw a rune that Emma had not seen before, but Emma knew Clary could create and use runes that no other Shadowhunter could. Just then, a portal opened in front of them, and Clary ushered them all though.

They ended up in the room where the wedding had and saw the Lightwoods and their respective partners, as well as Maia, Lily, Jocelyn, Luke, Jia Penhallow, and Jace. Aline came up short and was the first to speak. "Mom, what are you doing here? I thought you all left yesterday."

Jia smiled at her daughter. "We did, honey, but Isabelle's support of Helen and Mark the other day was to see how people felt about them. So we went to the Clave and and we used all the influence we had between us. We managed to get Helen freed from Wrangel Island but she's on probation. That means, if you mess it up, you will be back to Wrangel Island and there will be nothing we can do after that."

Everyone was in shock but it was Aline who was the first to react again, by running at her mother and embracing her as tears fell on her mother's shoulders. All the Blackthorns rushed at Helen and hugged her like she would disappear at any moment.

Emma was shocked, because not that many Shadowhunters had actually openly supported them. So she voiced her doubts. "But not that many people actually support them, so how did you get them released?"

Robert Lightwood answered in his condescending voice. "Yes but only about a quarter openly showed their support, but most Shadowhunters have no real opinion on the matter with the Blackthorns after the original shock and anger of the Dark War wore off. so with all the support and influence and favour that we had, we just managed to gain the majority in the end."

Emma's reply was meant to be something witty, but all she could come up with was. "Oh."

Robert smirked at the young Shadowhunter and turned to talk to Maryse witch made emma think that Robert had only done this to et back in the other lightwood good books.

Julian was the first to pull away from Helen; he came over to emma and whispered, "Since Helen and Aline can look after the children we can be together in the LA."

Emma felt her will bending but not breaking, not yet. "No, we will destroy each other."

She tried, but Julian's voice came back with clear love and longing

"Em, Jem did not say how long before we go mad. It could be years or decades."

Emma was so close to saying yes, but she. e held firm. "Or it could be days or hours." Emma's answer was stern and clipped, not wanting to get into an argument with him on what should be a one of the best day of his life.

Julian was not giving up; she could see the steel in his sea green eyes that also held his sea of emotions. "And if it is, I would prefer to go mad with you by my side Em. We don't know when or if this curse will come and if it does, I have been saving up money since I was twelve in case we need it for the kids or something. There is enough to buy a house and live a full life. Please we both want this or at least come to LA with us. We will talk to the whole family about it, then we will decide."

Emma's will broke at this, wanting to see him happy but also hoping that the family would break them apart. "Okay, we will talk to everyone about it and let them choose."

"Really? That's great, Em." Julian was almost jumping at the air but stopped remembering they were surrounded by many high ranking members of the Clave.

"Julian we will talk to the family and then go from there."

Julian chose to follow Emma to her room and said, "So Em, what are we taking through the portal?" Julian asked as he took his first real look around. The room was identical to Emma's bedroom back in LA.

"Nothing but Cortana. Magnus said that if I need anything, he'll just move everything between here and LA with the snap of his fingers."

Emma and Julian returned to the hall. As the Blackthorns simply wanted their family back home and together, they chose to leave that night. Julian told them about Emma coming back, and she was met with a hug as big as the one they had given Helen. As Emma waited for Catarina to open the portal because Diana had talked her into becoming the new High warlock of LA - a position that remained empty since Malcolm - Clary came over and hugged Emma, pulling her to the side of the room.

"Emma, I know why you came here." Emma felt nervous at this but justtried to play it off.

"Yeah my travel year." Clary gave her a look that said, really? you're going to try and lie?

"No Emma, the real reason."

Emma felt more uncomfortable and sounded like it as her voice broke. "I don't know what you mean."

Clary let out a breath. "Emma, I guessed it when you first got here, but I didn't know the extent till Julian arrived. You two love each other."

Emma knew she has to lie to Clary but Emma hated lying to clary who was as much of an older sister to her as Helen.

"Of course we do, we are parabatai."

Clary placed a hand on Emma's shoulder. "But this love is something else, and don't try to hide it. I saw the same thing in Alec when I first met him and Jace."

Emma felt her will break a second time that day, but she truly trusted Clary and the older girl didn't hold as much love for the Clave's laws as most, because of her upbringing.

"Okay, I do love him and I ran away from that but now that Helen and Aline are around, it will be impossible for us to be together. And that's why I'm going back, because I need to get used to being in his life and loving him and it's better to start now."

Clary smiled a sad smile. "Emma you will always have a home in this institute."

Clary gave Emma one more hug then Emma was the last one through the portal apart from Catarina. Stepping through the portal, she felt the familiarity of LA.


	10. The villain next to you

As Emma stepped through the portal she felt it: the familiarity of LA; the smell of sea salt, the dry heat, and every little thing she hadn't noticed until she had been gone for months. On the first day, she had gotten Magnus to teleport all her belongings - which came in a huge pile of stuff - and once it turned up in her room Emma set off sorting it out.

There was, of course, getting all her clothes into the wardrobe and that took about half an hour. She had believed she was almost done until she turned around and saw she was nowhere near finished.

Emma's next belongings to be put away were weapons. There were about twenty or so to sort through. Emma started with the twin daggers, putting one on top of each nightstand, six seraph blades (three in each nightstand), two short swords - one under each side of the bed - and the rest of the random weapons were just placed in the wardrobe where her Wall of Crazy used to be.

But as she laid the different weapons down each one reminded, her of a different piece of evidence, and that just reminded her of how long she looked for someone who had stood right next to her. How he must have laughed at her after she had been able to see him take evidence that possibly linked him to it, and he just dealt with it and smiled at her as she left feeling worse and worse as it went on. Of course it was one of the very few people she truly called a friend.

Then Emma moved on to the pictures. She was halfway done when she came across one that held the love she and Julian truly shared. It was taken by Livvy without anyone knowing at the time. The picture of herself and Julian on the beach a few months after the Dark War. Emma was on Julian's back as he waded into the water. It was taken the first time she went close to the ocean after her parents' deaths. She would not go near it and so Julian pick her on his back and wade into the freezing cold water. He did this for a weeks before Emma could finally walk in by herself, but only if he held her hand. She could only go in up to her waist - any higher and she would be running back to the shore. The fear was more present now ever since the whole drowning incident at the convergence. Thinking of that night brought back memories of Julian and the things they had done on that night. Emma remembered the walls around his emotions crumbling. His touch that sent shivers down her spine and the heat under her fingertips and the slight shudder at the beginning that faded. Sheremember waking up with his arms like a shield around her.

There was a knock on the door brought Emma out of her thoughts. Emma grabbed a few thing to look like she was busy and shouted, "Who is it?"

Mark slipped into her room and asked, a bit worried, "So what the hell is going on with you Emma? And it better be the truth; I can tell if you're lying, remember."

Emma dropped the stuff she was holding. "You want the truth? Well I can't tell you something I don't know myself, but Julian wants to talk to the family - you, Helen, Aline, Livvy, Ty, and maybe even Dru - and tell you all the truth about us."

Mark looked up with a worrying expression. "Are you sure about this?"

Emma finally lost her composure. "Mark I really don't know anymore but Julian wants to do it, and if it does not go well Julian has a plan. Something he's been setting up for years. I don't know all the facts about it, but it involves running us away from everyone and everything we care about."

She saw Mark's look of doubt. "Look Emma, you have my support in whatever you do, but running away will not solve this."

Emma nodded as Mark gave her one more smile and left.

Emma finished cleaning up. Then she went to talk to Julian about their relationship. She slipped out and headed for Julian's room where he sat, looking like he had known she was coming. He simply hopped up from the bed, grabbed Emma and placed a long kiss on her lips, sliding his hand around her and closing the door. and they landed on the bed and

Emma slid her top off as Julian pulled his shirt over his head. It was like the beach until Julian reached for his bedside cabinet and pulled out a silver wrapper.

Emma reached for it and threw it to the other end of the room. "We don't need that Julian."

It didn't stop the pace.


	11. Will truth lead to happiness or despair

The next morning Emma woke up first, still in Julian's arms. She snuggled back into his chest, thinking of what she had come to talk him about before she had walked through the door. About what would happen with talking to the family and about what they would do. If they said no or worse, if they said yes. She didn't know what would happen and it scared her even more then facing fifty demons single handedly, or a hundred with Julian at her side, or even two hundred with the rest of the Blackthorns by her side. Then Julian woke up twenty minutes later and looked down at her, saying the words that acted like a bridge, spanning the chasm of her heart. "Morning, my beautiful love."

Julian had started to settle back into bed. Then the door opened, and Helen walked in. "Julian the kids want your pancakes."

Emma almost leapt from the bed but Julian held her to him. Emma tried to push away, thinking that this is not the time for them to stand proudly in front of the family, before she remembered she was naked as was Julian. Then Helen turned to leave the room without a word. Julian jumped for a pair of pj bottoms. When he stood up it was the first time Emma had seen Julian in his full Julian-esque glory from head to toe. As he pulled his bottoms up Emma bit her lip in longing; then Julian was gone, rushing after Helen. Emma followed Julian's lead and was almost finished dressing when Julian pulled Helen back into the room.

Julian POV

Julian had woken to Emma moving in his arms. He had pretended to be asleep just because of the peacefulness of it. That was until Emma started to move and dug her elbow into his side. Julian repositioned himself and looked down and said, "Morning, my beautiful love."

He saw the look of pure unadulterated bliss on Emma's beautiful face at those words.

Julian started to lay back in bed and then the door banged open. "Julian, the kids want your pancakes."

Helen looked horrified as Emma went to jump from the bed. Julian remembered they were both completely naked and held her to him to stop her. Then Helen left without a word, but her look of disgust said it all. He jumped out of before Emma could and grabbed a pair of pants, and was pulling them up as he looked at Emma. She was looking at him, biting her lip. Oh, how he wished to kiss her sweet soft lips, but he needed to talk to Helen before this got too mad and out of hand.

Julian ran after Helen and grabbed her hand, pulling her around to face him. "Please Helen, if you care for me or Emma at all, just talk to us. We were going to talk to you soon about us. Mark knows about it and stands by us. And if the family doesn't want to know, Emma and I will leave, but please Helen let's just talk."

As Julian walked Helen back towards his room, Emma was almost finished dressing. She had on jeans and a bra, and was getting her top on as they walked in. Thank god, he thought as Helen sat down on the bed. Julian gave Emma a look that said, let me talk to her alone. Emma understood and left.

"Look, Helen Emma and I love each other and we know it's breaking the law but we can't help it. If you go to the clave, they will tear this whole family apart again and the first time if it was not for Emma I would have given up after two week."

Helen didn't budge. "Julian I know you and Emma had it hard but the law is the law."

Julian scoffed at this. "Helen I know, Sed lex, dura lex, the law is hard but it the law but what about the Blackthorn motto? Lex malla, lex nulla, a bad law is no law and this is a really bad law If Emma and I love each other like you and aline do, why shouldn't we be together?"

Helen softened somewhat. "Julian I know you and Emma love each other but think of the family, of what this could do to them."

This pissed Julian off, thinking of the family all he's done for six bloody years and look at what that had got him. "Helen are you kidding me? All I have done for six years is look after this family, hiding my love for Emma. And my soul and heart died a little more each day because of it, so forgive me if I'm not willing to let that happen again. How would you feel to have Aline here and you're in love with each other and not allowed to say what you want to say to each other, or do what you want, or just to hold each other close?"

Julian saw a bit of pain in Helen's eyes at his words like being slapped, probably for when she hid her sexuality from everyone. "Julian I didn't know it was that hard on you." Helen tried to sound sympathetic.

Julian's dam of emotions broke."Helen that's the tip of the Iceberg on how hard it was. There was days I would be talking to Emma about her day and just wanting to kiss her or touch her or do anything but no I held off for the family. Now our feelings are out in the open. We can't stop and then what about the seven months of living hell, with Emma in New York and me here?"

Helen's steely gaze softened completely. "Julian I won't tell the Clave but I will tell aline and you can come talk to her and everyone else about this."

Julian thought about it. "Well Tavvy is too young. Maybe Dru, but I'll talk to livvy about it and have her help talk to Ty."

Helen nodded

Emma's POV

How in the hell did Julian talk me into telling Aline and Livvy? Thank god mark is in our corner, Emma thought. Julian and Helen had come to find her after their talk "Emma, Julian told me about the love between the two of you. I will not lie to aline she will fight with us on this, believe me." Wow yeah Helen for sure.

Emma and Julian stood next to each other. Aline and Livvy sat at one end of the kitchen table, and Mark and Helen were off to one side. "Before we state anything, can you two swear on the Angel not to share anything that is discussed here," Helen requested. Livvy and Aline both spoke the oath quickly and looked at Helen with interest, but Helen just waved her hand in the direction of the nervous teens. Both girls were looking at them with a curious glance. It was unnerving and neither knew what to say till Emma decided that the direct approach was better than beating around the bush. "Look I am just going to be honest here Julian and I have been having a relationship since just before we killed Malcolm."

Livvy had a sort of happy look, like she was glad about it. However, Aline just looked at Helen with an expression of disgust and then worry. "Ok this it Majority rules we stay and stay together. We stay but not together, or tell the Clave; we run and will not come back. It is up to you four - five if livvy want to bring Ty into it."

"No I don't think Ty will not understand it all and say be together and be here." Livvy said with joy, practically bouncing up and down on the chair.

"And you, Aline?" Julian asked anxiously

"I say go. we tell the clave."

Livvy sent a look at Aline that showed anger and Aline was lucky that Livvy did not have a weapon.

"So Helen" Emma said. "I don't know but I see the love between you. If they run they abandon the love from their family. It's why I can't turn you in your my family I'm sorry but I don't support this."

All eyes turned to Mark. "I guess it up to you." It was Julian who said this with sparkly eyes that showed happiness. "

"Well from someone who has seen this love from their being together and being apart and seen how hard it has been on both of them, I also see the love the hold for this family. Which is why I say stay and be in love they deserve happiness as both sacrificed so much for everyone."

Aline looked annoyed, but she had sworn a oath on the Angel not to tell without permission.

They told the rest of the family later that day, while choosing to leave Kit and Diana for later. They chose to do it in the living room with the ones not knowing sitting on the couches. Dru reacted first, jumping up and rushing towards Julian and Emma She pulled them into an embrace so hard, Emma was sure she was about to squash Julian and herself into one person. Then she let them go and rushed to Mark no doubt to ask more about it.

Livvy had gone to Ty, and held her hand up to signal them to give her a minute with him. Both of them moved on to Tavvy. "So, Tavvy, do you understand what this means?" Emma asked in a kind, motherly tone that always appeared when she spoke to him.

"I don't really, but I thought you and Julian were together." This made both chuckle at Tavvy's naivety.

"Tavvy we were, but this is different. Just know you can not tell anyone okay?"

"Okay."

Then Julian moved to Ty who did something so un-Ty-like, Julian thought he was dreaming. He stood perfectly still then looked Julian in the eye and said "It is not wise, but for all you did for us the last 6 years, it is time we did this for you. But why did you tell Livvy and not me?" Ty was asking, hurt.

"Because I didn't know how you would react to the news and I wanted Livvy to know to help you."

Ty then hugged Julian and whispered "I glad you and Emma are together since you were like our mom and dad during the last 6 years."

Then he pulled back and left everyone, but Emma and Julian, who leaned into her like he was about to fall over. And then she kissed him, not worrying or anything and they head to Julian's room where they both just collapsed on to the bed. The next day was going to be hard; they still had Kit and Diana to tell. Emma asked if she could talk to Kit alone. Julian nodded before pulling Emma next to him so she could rest her head on his chest, above his heart.

As Emma knocked, "Kit open this door" it sounded like Kit jumped from the bed and fell on his way to the door as he swung it open.

"Yeah Emma, what is it ? Do you need anything?" he said trying to act cool by leaning on the door frame

"No I just need to talk about somethings" emma said, trying not to laugh at his terrible attempts at being cool.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kit asked with a curious tinge in his voice.

"I need you to swear on the Angel you will never tell anyone outside the LA Institute. I know you've been reading, so I know you how important this vow is to us."

Kit's eyes widened with shock at the question. "I know what it means, so I swear on the Angel I will not tell a soul outside the LA Institute."

Emma let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Ok Julian and I are together and we told everyone but you and Diana. she's next on our list of people to talk to."

As Emma watched, his eyes went massive. Because of the lack of response from Kit for a few seconds, Emma turned to leave. Then Kit grabbed her arm causing Emma to turn back to face him. "Emma I would not tell a soul with or without the oath if you would ask me to. just like anyone in the Institute you all took me in. I had no family, no friends, nothing and no one but you all have give me something to live for, and keeping this secret is the least I can do to repay a debt that never can truly be settled."

Emma smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "There no real debt between family."

Kit smiled and nodded and as Emma turned and left to meet Julian just a hall away from Diana's office and kiss him. She liked this openness with him now. Maybe she shouldn't have, because Diana came around the corner. "Emma, Julian, what in the Angel's name are you doing?"

Emma and Julian broke apart. Emma looked down and Julian just look Diana in the eye and said, "Your office now."

After they walked into Diana's office she slammed the door. "So what the hell were you doing out there? And you better not lie to me!"

Julian jumped in before Emma could speak, "Emma and I are in love. And before you say a word, we spoke to everyone else here and they all stand by us, and we would like you to as well. We know you hate the Clave, so stand with us."

They both saw her hesitation before she answered, "I will not tell the clave but this can NOT continue."

Emma was hurt but she would not say It as Diana had become like a mother or an aunt to her at some point over the years. "Diana it will and we asked family and they're are all happy and stand with us as we would like you to be you are a part of this family, please." Emma tried hoping it would work. She knew Diana always wanted a real family, maybe not by blood, but by what really made a family, love. "Okay but I will not tell the clave but I will not welcome this, okay?"

Diana's compromise was the best they were going to get, so Emma nodded and spoke softly, "That's all we ask of you."

The rest of the day Emma and Julian spent it together on the beach with time to themselves because it was the first real chance they had to be together without worrying.


	12. Happiness at last

The next morning everyone was having breakfast. Julian was making pancakes as Emma walked in and sat down. Julian finished making Tavvy's and Livvy's pancakes, then made Emma's. As he placed it down on her plate, he gave Emma a long and lingering kiss, that unknown to the two lover locked deeply in the kiss was the mix look of both love and discussed in there fellow Institute members. then it was off to training.

Diana turned up and gave Tavvy some training. Since he was kidnapped Julian had Diana teaching him. Over the last few months, he had been getting better. Livvy was also teaching Kit as Aline and Helen were fighting a dummy together, ducking under each other's blows and working in perfect tandem. Then Dru and Ty were knife-throwing at targets.

Emma and Julian were sparring with staffs at first. Then Julian hooked Emma's staff and forced Emma to drop the staff or have her arm broken. As Emma dropped the staff she used it to her advantage and used a trick Jace had taught her. Apparently he used it in his sparring with Alec, as the staff was one of the few weapons that Alec could beat Jace with.

Emma grabbed Julian's staff and pulled it but Julian held on to the staff. Emma anticipated this and used her foot to break the staff in two, leaving both of them unarmed. Julian swung a right hook. Emma ducked under the punch and came up behind him. She kicked Julian's leg as he dropped to his knee. Emma managed to put Julian in a headlock from behind then reached forward and kissed him - just a peck on his cheek. Livvy was watching with a smile on her face, which allowed Kit to hit her arm. In rage, Livvy went back to attacking with renewed effort.

Julian flipped Emma over his shoulder so that she landed on her back. As Julian pinned her down with his weight, he leaned in to kiss her, but she used his off balance posture to flip him. As she rolled to her knees, she saw everyone watching.

Diana, Tavvy, Aline and Helen stood watching, disapproval all over their faces. Livvy stood with a look of happiness as her eyes flicked back and forth between them. Kit was next to her as his eyes kept on Livia with a look that Julian normally had when he thought that Emma couldn't see him. Ty with his earphones in, did not stop, but Dru was watching, mouth wide open and knife still in her hand. Emma then reached over and grabbed Julian's hand, pulling him up. When he stood, he looked around and saw what Emma did.

"Everyone I know it's a bit weird with me and Emma, but for almost nine months now, we have hid our relationship. And now that we can show it, we want to show it off for a bit. We're going to be a bit all over each other. Helen, you and Aline will understand a bit more than the others, keeping things secret from everyone and once it's not a secret, you want to scream it from the rooftop."

Helen stood there and gave a small nod as did Aline too, although reluctantly.

"Please give us some time to go from being in the shadows, to being in the light. It will take us time to get used to the PDA and stuff."

Everyone simply nodded okay. The rest of the season went by in the blink of an eye, and peacefully.

Julian's POV

Julian was so happy with his and Emma's new life. As Emma and Julian walked with the kids to their room, Emma turned to go to her room as Julian grabbed her and pulled her to his room as they both shouted. "Good night everybody" as they were about to close the door, Julian popped his head out and shouted, "No one had better come crashing through my door unless it's an emergency and if there's a nightmare it's Mark's night."

As Julian went through the door, he was kissing Emma and moving this hand in her unpaintable hair. He could feel it like gold dust slipping through his fingers.

Then it happened: the giggling outside their door. Julian grabbed a dagger from the bedside, and through the door he caught sight of something he was not ready for: Livvy and Kit sneaking around. Julian was tempted to launch the dagger at Kit then Emma touched his arm and slowly closed the door and whispered to him. "They are young and stupid, and don't worry. If Kit does try anything Livvy don't like, she will kill him. Didn't you know she has the stiletto dagger in the boot, two butterfly knives in her bra just like Cristina showed her, and one in her belt? And Kit has not a single weapon and Livvy has years of training while Kit has months; there's no threat to Livvy other than heartbreak, but Kit is a nice guy, and I think it will make them both happy for now. And if it's here we can keep an eye on them unlike people did for us."

Julian nodded reluctantly. Emma started to kiss Julian pick up where he left off as Emma pulled him into bed and was pulling his top off when Tavvy started shouting.

"It was getting better since the Dark War but since Malcolm it got a lot worse," Julian said, sliding off off Emma as he head to the door. "I love these kids but by God, do I want to run away sometimes." As Julian left Emma found herself falling asleep with Julian's T-shirt in her hand.

Julian found Mark, Helen, and Aline all trying to calm Tavvy down. All Julian did was walk in, place a hand on his head, and whisper, "It's all right Tavvy. I did not and will not ever let Malcolm hurt you or anyone else. Me, Emma, Mark, Helen, Aline, Livvy, Ty, and Dru, are a family that looks out for each other; always have always will."

Tavvy settled back down. Julian look at everyone and said, "Go", so quietly the breeze could take it away. Everyone left Julian, who stroked Tavvy's hair for about an hour, before going back to his room no his and Emma's room now. As he got back into the room, Emma was asleep with his t-shirt in her hand. He gently took it away from her and pulled the sheets around her, slipping in next to her and holding her close.


	13. The talks

Emma POV

The next morning at breakfast was fun. Ty sat and glared at Kit, who spent most of the time with a big smile, looking at Livvy , who in turn kept telling Ty off. As Julian pulled Emma to the his side, he said, "So the Livvy-Kit mess... what are we doing?"

Of course Emma had no clue what to do but didn't let it show as one of them need to hold it together. "We talk to Livvy together. She has had the sex talk, right?"

"Err..." Julian looked down at the floor.

"Julian, you idiot! Come on! Well I guess Mark doesn't need it. Ty maybe, Livvy almost certainly, Dru possibly."

After breakfast Emma pulled Livvu into the library where Julian was waiting. "Livvy, we are not going to treat you like a kid. You know about sex and stuff, how you shouldn't do it unless you're in love and whatever. We know you're not a kid, but we just want you to be safe."

Emma watched as Livvy's face grew bright red. She was sure that her face was just as red. "Emma I know about sex and stuff, I'm not 12."

Then Julian looked paler than normal and like he was about to puke as he spoke, "Livvy don't you think we know that? It's just that no one spoke to me or Emma about this stuff. We don't want you to end up like us, not sure about your own feelings, and what to do about them."

Livvy just nodded through the talk of both safe sex and how to handle her own feelings. Emma was glad it was mostly about feelings and not the the sex part. As Julian talked, Emma zoned out, thinking of the days and nights when all she wanted to know was what she was feeling and now she did. It amazed her how much she worried about her heart.

Julian POV

After the talk with Livvy, which was one of the hardest and most awkward conversations he'd ever had, Julian and Emma set of to find Kit, who was in the training room. Julian grabbed his arm and asked to speak with him in the library. As Julian pushed him through the library door, Emma held Julian's wrist and pulled out the dagger he had on his belt, and then reached for his boot, where he had a second knife. Then she looked him in the eye.

"No weapons. I'm not going to be in there with you to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

As Julian nodded and walked in he knew Emma was on the other side of the door. He could feel her, like he always could when she was close, like a invisible string linking them.

"Look Kit I know you like Livvy. If you hurt her I will kill you, if she does not first. And believe me it will be more of a kindness than if Emma did it. She will not show mercy."

Kit's eyes shone brightly as he refused to look away from Julian. "I don't want to hurt Livvy. She's brilliant; she's perfect; she's fun, strong, smart, and hundreds of leagues over me."

Julian walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, then said with kindness that surprised himself probably just as much as he did Kit, whose eyes were wide. "Don't worry, I think she likes you too."

Julian left the library where a shocked Kit still stood. Then he came out to find Emma standing there with an odd smile and arms held out for a hug. Julian simply hugged her and began to walk to the training room where Julian and Emma helped the younger one so they didn't give them a show again.

Training was slow but the kids are getting better, Julian was thinking, when Ty asked, "Can we talk?"

Julian was a bit shocked; he forgot to say yes for a moment. "Of course you can. You can come to me anytime."

"I don't like Kit I want him gone."

Julian just sighed as he looked at his younger brother who never acted like this.

"Ty I know you don't like the idea of Livvy having a boyfriend or something, but it's going to happen, just like it will for you one day," Julian said with hope.

"Well if he's not going, then I am going to Scholomance."

Julian felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. "Ty you can't go," was the only response he could give.

Ty replied with anger. "Why the hell not?"

Julian flinched at Ty's anger; it was something Julian had never seen. "Ty, you are my brother. You are perfect to me and the rest of the family, but the rest of the Shadowhunters don't like different. They don't like that you have to listen music in combat; they don't like how you can't sit still or keep your hands still; they don't like anyone who doesn't what to fight they hate when Shadowhunters want to create thing and not just destroy everything. Like my painting or your wanting to be a detective."

Ty just walked by him and out of the room with a word. "Oh no, what have I done?"

Julian ran from room to room, unable to find Livvy until he came to Kit's room and saw Livvy leaving it. "Livvy what were you doing in Kit's room?"

Livvy just smiled at him. "I came to talk to him about our next date."

Julian just nodded and spoke, more worried about Ty at that moment in time than angry at Livvy. "I need you to talk to Ty. I think he's upset. I told him about what other Shadowhunters think about him and he's not happy with the you-and-Kit thing."

He saw the trademark anger only reserved for someone who hurt Ty. "Julian, you idiot! Why would you tell him that?"

Julian was a bit annoyed, so he replied with the truth with a bit of anger, "He said Kit has to go now. I didn't want to hurt you, so I said no. He said he was going to join the Scholomance so I told him why he could not go."

Livvy's anger faded; she sighed a bit and pushed Julian away, then started to walk towards Ty bedroom. Julian just stood there worrying that he mucked up. Then Emma walked around the corner and all his worrying just stopped. She saw his face and rushed to him. "Julian, what's going on?"

Julian sighed and told her, "I told Ty why he should not be at Scholomance."

"Oh no, what did he say?" Emma asked with rare care.

"Nothing he just walked away from me. I found Livvy and sent her to find him. I haven't seen them since."

Emma nodded. "Julian don't worry. Ty need to know about the really world. Look tomorrow we need to talk to Mark about the curse just in case since he's the only one who know."

Julian looked at her with anxiety. "Okay." Emma led Julian to her room.

Emma and Julian knocked on Mark's door. "Come in," he said as Emma and Julian walked in.

"Hey Mark we need to talk you're the only one who knows about the curse at all. If we start going crazy I want you to kill me to save Julian," Emma spoke before Julian could.

As soon as the words left her mouth a hand wrapped around arm, spinning her to face her. "Hell no Emma, if we go crazy Mark is going to kill me," Julian spoke with anger and authority.

"No Julian, this family needs you if I die I have no one who relies on me at all, where this family does. Just look at Tavvy or Ty. This family will always need you but no one will ever need me." Emma's voice held sadness and cracks as she spoke, "Emma I need you." Julian spoke with care, all anger gone.

"And I need you Julian but more people need you than they do me." Emma's answer was truthful and Julian knew, but he could not agree with her. Julian turned to leave the room before quietly saying, "Mark if you kill Emma I will never forgive you."

Julian walked through the the door and closed it behind him.

Emma's POV

Emma turn to Mark. "Swear on the Angel. If it comes down to it you will kill me," Emma demanded eyes bright.

"Emma I can't not to either of you you're like a sister and Julian loves you. It would be like putting the blade though his heart."

Emma sighed. "If you don't you may have to stab him in the heart. Look I've been thinking about this since before I left for New York. I wrote everyone in the family their own letter and for certain people. Clary and Jace have ones as do Jem and Tessa. They know a bit more about this whole thing than Clary and Jace. Please you're the only one I trust with this." Emma said as she brought out a stack of letters as he hugged her. "You can trust me," he said as she began crying into his chest and she felt a few tears fall onto her shoulder.

Julian POV

After Julian left Mark's room most of his anger seemed to leave him but much still remained. He walked around trying to get the conversation out his head till he found Ty walking down the same corridor. Julian was about to walk the other way when Ty spoke up, "Livvy told what you meant last night about being different. Shadowhunters think they're all the same but I'm not so that worries them."

Julian was angered because he made it sound like he was wrong. "Ty like I said last night you're perfect just the way you are. Without you we would have never solved Emma's parents deat. Just because the Shadowhunters don't like it, does not mean it's wrong."

Ty started to fidget a bit more. "Julian I know you and Emma can't have a Shadowhunter's wedding so I looked it up online. Anyone 18 or older can get ordained and give you and Emma a wedding - just a mundane one, but it's more than you have and can be done without the Clave's knowledge."

Julian nodded in shock before he could come up with a reply. Ty turned and left Julian stood thinking of his promise he made all those months ago. "I love you, Emma Carstairs. And one day I will make you Emma Blackthorn. I swear it on our parabatai bond."

Julian spent the rest of the day thinking about what Ty had said. He and Emma married. It seemed like a fairytale but then so did he and Emma just being together not so long ago. He sat through dinner not really paying attention to the conversation.

Emma noticed and had asked him after dinner what was going on. Julian shrugged it off as they headed for the room where Ty had set up the TV for a movie night. The movie was a Sherlock film with the guy who plays Iron man; Julian had not paid much attention to it. He watched Emma cuddle into him like a couple of normal teens, till Tavvy started to get tired and yawning and Emma slipped of the couch to sit next to Tavvy on the floor and pulled him to her side so he could rest his head in her lap. after the film Julian had picked Tavvy up with Emma's help and took him to his room.

As he and Emma walk to Julian's room, Emma spoke, "So are you going to tell me what's been bothering you all day or will I be going to my own room tonight?"

Julian just sighed, not wanting to lie. "I spoke to Ty this morning. He told me we could be married. Not a Shadowhunter wedding but a mundane wedding. Anyone over the age of 18 can get ordained and marry us without the Clave knowing and I was thinking of asking."

Emma stopped abruptly. Julian kept walking for about two steps until Emma practically shouted "What?"

Julian had seen enough rom-coms thanks to Malcolm. He knew what to do; he stood still not looking back to Emma as he slipped his Blackthorn ring from his finger, turned to face her and dropped to one knee. "My one and true love, Emma Carstairs will you marry me?"

Emma just stood there for what felt like a lifetime then just walked by Julian, still on one knee, like he was an obstacle on the street. "We will talked about it tomorrow."

As Emma left Julian there, he felt his heart break into a hundred thousand pieces. In that moment he got up. As he walked to his room, he knew he wouldn't sleep. As he got to his door he stopped and then walked the other way to his studios. When he set up his easel he didn't know what to paint. Then he knew it at once: Emma in a gold dress that Shadowhunters wore on their wedding day, walking up the aisle towards him. As he started on her hair the door opened. He was about to throw a sheet over his paintings like he had done before he set up his smaller studio, then he saw it was Emma. "I came looking for you, but you were not in your room so I came here."

As Emma walked towards him he wished had covered up the picture as she looked at it Julian saw a smile cross her lips. "I was thinking of what you asked earlier. When I was small I remember thinking of my wedding day, putting runes on each other, but I know we can never have that," Emma said forlornly.

"Emma I know you want a Shadowhunter wedding and I can never give you that. I am sorry." Julian said sadly and looked at the floor.

"Julian, any wedding with you will do for me. It's just that you sprung it on me."

Julian's head lifted. "So that's a yes then?" he asked in hope.

"It's just that I wish to marry you, but not this way. Not in secrecy, not like we are criminals."

As Julian started to walk to her and pulled her into a hug, he said, "We will not be hiding. We have the the family and Cristina. I think we could even talk Clary into it as well."

Emma sighed. "No we can't. She's the head of an Institute. If anyone finds out, Clary and Jace could lose the Institute or even have their Marks stripped from them!"

Julian pursed his lips. "Emma they are the heroes of the Dark War. They wouldn't even think about it."

Then Emma turned to leave without a word not wanting a argument.

As Emma left the room she found herself unsure, then Julian came out the door. "Look Emma I love you no matter what. All I want is to be with you and I thought you wanted to get married. I love you as Emma my parabatai. Emma my secret love. Emma on the beach. Emma after the whipping. Emma with Mark. Emma in New York. Emma at the wedding. Emma back in LA. Emma now and Emma as my wife. Emma in the future. I will always love you no matter where you what you are doing. Anything, anywhere, I will love you so much."

"I love you too Julian and I will marry you, but we will not rush this. I want it to be perfect because I am only doing this once with you."

Julian felt a massive smile spread across his face as his heart was high in the clouds.


	14. The wedding

Emma POV

It had been almost four months since Julian's proposal and it was the day of the wedding. Almost everything was set: Emma was going to wear the dress she had bought for the Lottery and Julian would wear his father suit so they didn't draw any unwanted attention by buying new clothing. Ty had helped Mark get ordained online. Ty was Julian's best man, and there was a small argument about who would be Emma's bridesmaid as she was only having a maid of honour. Of course Dru was first to jump up and say "Me, pick me!"

Livvy was clearly annoyed. "Hey I want to be one too."

And Helen and Aline just said, "We will only be there for the wedding." Because they still didn't fully support the relationship.

But Emma chose Christina so not to cause an argument between the sisters. Kit and Diana were the only other people invited.

Just before the ceremony Emma had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach till Aline came to see her. Out of all the people Emma had expected to see, Aline was the least likely. "How are the butterflies?" Aline asked with care in her voice that seemed to have been missing since Emma and Julian told her about the relationship.

"What are you going on about?" Emma asked with a bit of anger in her stomach still.

"That strange feeling in the pit of your stomach. Helen and I both had them before our wedding. Helen went to talk to Julian." Aline paused, looking uneasy. "Look, you know I didn't think this was good idea - I still don't - but we are family and it is not right to have a wedding and not have someone to talk to about what going on."

Emma was quite touched by this sudden friendship that was being shown. "Thank you Aline," Emma all but choked ou, trying to stop tears from falling.

Aline pulled Emma into a slightly awkward hug that allowed Emma to cry. Aline did Emma's and Cristina's makeup. As the three of them walked to the library Emma caught sight of Julian, Ty and Helen. They walked into the library where Mark waited, then Emma started to follow him with a big smile.

Julian POV

Julian was feeling uncomfortable and like he was about collapse and a metal ball was rolling around in his stomach, till Helen walked through the door.

"So how the butterflies?" Helen asked, smiling.

"Bad, thanks." Julian smiled back. Helen had warmed up to the relationship unlike her wife.

"So, are you ready?" Helen asked, tilting her head sideways slightly.

"I'm not," Julian said, being honest as guilt spread through him.

"Julian I remember before the Dark War, I was talking to Dad about yours and Emma's wedding." Helen stopped wiping the building up tears. "He had this smile on his face. like he could picture it and it seemed to make him happy to think about it. He is one of the only reason why I accept your relationship at all at first."

This hurt because it sounded like she was forced to be here for their dad and not him. "No Helen you are here because we are family. You are my full sister just like Mark, my full brother, like Ty, Livvy, Dru, and Tavvy. Hell, Aline's a sister to me and soon we will make the only unofficial member of the Blackthorns, a Blackthorn."

Helen smiled, a wide smile, at Julian little out burst. "I know Julian we are family." The was a little lull in the conversation. Helen was the first to break it. "Your mother always told me that you and Emma would marry. She said it like a fact. I just wish she was here. She was the only mother I have known."

Julian suddenly leapt at Helen pulling her in to a hug. "You are my full sister no matter what blood we share. You held me as a baby you helped raise me you made man I am today. You were more of a mother than a sister and I love you like both."

Helen pulled him in tighter into the hug "As you grew up I had hoped you would grow in to a good man but seeing you today tells me you are twice the man I had hoped would be." As Julian, Ty, and Helen were on their way to the library, he saw Emma, and the pain and worry floated away.

Emma POV

As Emma walked into the library there was Julian, all dressed up. She saw Aline sitting at a table with everyone else, but Julian, Mark, Ty, and Christina followed Emma. Emma took her place in front of a smiling Julian as Mark started the ceremony. As Emma and Julian stood facing each other. Emma thought about the rings they were going to give each other. The family rings, but Diana said it would bring to much notice if they traded rings. So they set out looking for twin rings that looked like friends' rings and not wedding rings. They found a nice pair that were simple gold. Both had two inscriptions one on the outside and one inside.

They said the same thing: 'to my friend who I will stand by till my last breath' in small writing with two parabatai runes, one on each side. But the true inspiration was inside Emma's ring on the inside said 'to my heart and soul' with two wedding runes. Julian was the same outside but inside was different 'to my jules my heart and reason for life' with the wedding runes. They had chosen to have it on their right ring finger because they were not the only parabatai who had a ring on their right hand. Some had started wearing a ring as well as runes for weddings, so they did with parabatai runes and rings. The rest of the wedding was just normal with the vows and the I dos

There was no party afterwards, just a movie and some takeout food the kid had ordered. It looked like they had called four different places at least. The ring on her hand felt right; she found herself spinning it around and around till Julian clasped her hand and said, "So we are husband and wife. What next, kids?"

Julian had on a smirk, showing he was only playing. Emma looked at Jules, then around the room and leaned in close to Julian's ear. "We already have four kids running around that we have to look after. Well, actually five if you count Mark."

Mark looked across the room with Cristina's head in his lap. He was playing with her hair as he spoke. "Hay that's not nice now is it Emma?"

As everyone looked from Mark to Emma Livvy pulled her head off of Kit's shoulder "What's not nice?"

Mark look at Emma with a smug smile. "Well, Julian was trying to be funny and asked about kids, then Emma said well they already have you four and five if you count me."

Everyone let out a laugh even Diana who was trying to hide it. The rest of the night was quiet. As Emma and Julian were heading to the bedroom, Julian's hand slipped around her arm pulling her to a stop. "Emma about the kid thing I have a question if we do have a child and something happens to us, I want Helen and Aline to look after them just like she did for me."

Emma nodded and smiled. "Of course, Julian, I guessed that was going to happen anyway."

Julian smiled brightly turned and shouted, "Helen wait up, we need to speak to you and Aline," before Helen and Aline could get to their room. "Helen you were like a mother to me, and if Emma and I do have any kids and something happens to us we want you two to look after them and raise them like you did me, please."

Helen and Aline look at one another, saying volumes with simple looks. What surprised the newlyweds was that it was Aline who answered and not Helen. "We are both honoured that you would trust us with such a responsibility." Aline and Helen hugged the the newlyweds and heading to their bedroom.

As Emma and Julian headed for their room Emma thought this was the first day of the rest of her life. Only time could tell if it would be a nightmare or a fairytale, but they would face it together.

A/N sorry for the wait I had planned to get this out before lord of shadow came out but I didn't also there one more chapter then I am finished this story also I have not read lord of shadow yet so not spoilers please


	15. Epilogue

A/N sorry but this is a repost as I missed out about Dru and also I wished for my beta ntlpurpolia to add a A/N as she help tremendously with the story.

Epilogue:

Five years later

Emma sat down next to Julian as her feet began to hurt, because of her swollen stomach that held hers and Julian's twins. She was on the sofa surrounded by her family as it was Christmas time. It was something that everyone agreed to every Christmas: they all met no matter what. Looking around at her family and thinking of the past five years and the changes that had happened. Staring at each and every one, thinking of how much had changed. As Emma eyes wandered over, they landed on the only outsider of the group.

Lisa, Ty's girlfriend and soon to be fully fledged Shadowhunter once she finish at the Academy of course. Looking at the beautiful girl with long brown hair that cascaded around her like a curtain, framing her face that held a nice rich tan, which only came from being from LA. She had big brown eyes that one moment looked cute and innocent but at a moment's notice turned to hard steel with a gaze that held power and intelligence. And intelligence was the strongest weapon that anyone can wield.

Thinking of Lisa made Emma think of Ty's first date not too long after Emma's and Julian's wedding, but they had been talking online for almost eight months. After Ty had helped solve her parents' murder, he had looked online for other mysteries and found a website for people like Ty, who liked to solve mysteries. Without letting anyone - not even Livvy - know, Ty arranged to meet up with Lisa at the zoo, one of Ty's favourite places. From what the two young lovers had told the family, a Shax demon attacked the zoo and was mistaken for an escaped lion or something. Ty, being a Shadowhunter, attacked the demon, sending it back where it came from. Then, seeing Lisa in a daze, Ty pulled her away to a coffee shop and began explaining what she had seen. About halfway way through Ty telling her, she ran away leaving a very hurt Ty who refused to speak to anyone, not even Livvy, once he returned. For the next few day Ty locked his door and refused to come out or talk about it. After Ty came out he found himself checking his email to find one from Lisa asking to meet and talk that she was ready for the truth and promised not to run away. Julian, Emma and Livvy followed Ty that day as they were worried. They sat outside a coffeeshop and watched Ty talk animatedly to the brown-haired girl who looked blown away. As their date came to an end almost three hours and many coffees later, all three onlookers were surprised as this unknown girl suddenly moved. All three had weapons ready to defend him but all stopped short as she kissed him and Ty reciprocated, the three watcher decided that they should leave. Julian and Emma had to restrain Livvy from demanding answers from Ty the second he walked in with a big smile that no one had seen on him before. Late they told Livvy to give him privacy like she wanted with Kit when they first started dating. Three months later, Ty brought Lisa to the Institute to meet everyone. Everyone - even Livvy - couldn't find something to dislike about Lisa. Of course that didn't stop Livvy from looking as she only wanted the best for Ty, and for no one to hurt him. After a few months Ty told Lisa about becoming a Shadowhunter, and of course Lisa jumped at the chance because it was the only way she and Ty could be together. Emma invited Simon down to talk to her about going from mundane to Shadowhunter and about the Academy.

After a long talk it was decided that Lisa should stay at the Institute and be trained by them for a few years before going to the Academy and Lisa did that for four years. Lisa pushed herself to be the best. Emma taught her sword. Julian taught her crossbow, as Mark taught her bow, which the Hunt had made him a master of. Christina taught dagger. Ty taught her throwing knife, which everyone knew was her favourite because of the instructor. Alongside physical training, Diana taught her the knowledge that she needed. On occasion, Jace or one of the others came up to LA and each of them took time to teach her something, apart from Simon as he came to teach lessons that were more life based.

After one of those sessions Lisa had mentioned that he was good help for her overcoming what few fears she had about this life and said he should become a teacher to help mundanes at the Academy. To everyone's surprise, Simon and Izzy became teachers at the Academy. Simon focused on teaching mundanes about the shadow world, since he thought someone who had been where they were was better than a teacher who didn't understand. Simon also taught the Shadowhunter children about the mundane world, saying that they need to be able to function in the mundane world, which he was right about, as many who lived in Idris didn't know anything about the outside world. Izzy taught the kids how to fight and survive. Both of them loved their jobs, helping the future generations be better than any that came before.

So after almost three and a half years of pure training, Lisa left for the Academy and from what Simon and lzzy's weekly letters told them, she was the best student from the mundanes and could beat half of the Shadowhunter children in a fight as well as keep up in the classroom. She was set to graduate at the end of next year and had already asked Emma if it was okay for her to choose Carstairs as her Shadowhunter name like Simon had done with Lovelace. Emma had tears in her eyes that day, hugging Lisa and telling her it was Emma's honour for someone like Lisa to hold the mantel of Carstairs.

Moving her gaze to the next couple, Mr. and Mrs. Herondale; only two years after Emma and Julian's wedding, Kit had proposed to Livvy after getting permission from both Ty and Julian. They held the traditional Shadowhunter wedding in Idris, but only after asking Emma and Julian if it was okay, not wanting to rub it in their faces as Livvy put it, but neither Emma or Julian were bothered by it. They didn't need a Shadowhunter wedding as long as they were together. After the wedding Livvy and Kit chose to move into the Herondale manor that had stood empty for many years, but made regular trips to and from LA, courtesy of Catarina.

Emma's eyes began or move once again, this time landing on the new heads of the LA Institute. Less than a year out of exile, Aline put in an application for head of the LA Institute, which thanks to her mother happened. Helen and Aline moved Arthur to Idris, to a place that specially dealt with that type of mental breakdown. The Institute ran better now that it was being looked after.

Emma moved on to the person sitting next to Helen - Tavvy. Over the last few years, Tavvy had really grown into a competent Shadowhunter and a great man that made both Julian and Emma proud to think of as their unofficial son and gave them hope for the future with the children she was now carrying. Sitting next to Tavvy with a small smile played over her lips was Diana. Diana had became a real member of this family and it showed as she was more open and caring.

Sitting next to Tavvy was a more bright and vivacious looking dru who, out of everyone in the room, had the deepest and richest tan, which came from her year in Madrid Institute. Dru had chosen Madrid after having talked with Christina, who had been giving her the rundown of all the different Institutes she had visited. Apparently Madrid was the one that called to Dru the most. As for her drastic change from dark horror movies to vibrant colours, that was due to her new home; she said that she just couldn't help but fall head over heels for the life and the people there, and was planning on moving there fully after her travel year was up.

Emma looked towards the last couple that sat there: Mark and Christina who, for the last five years had been moving from one place to another, from Institute to Institute, learning different lifestyles and ways to fight. It was Cristina's idea; she had wanted to travel the world when she was younger and she knew Mark missed the Hunt and the ever changing world around him - so it fit them both. Apart from one incident the first time Christina took Mark to Mexico to meet her family or those who were left after their fighting. At seeing Mark and Christina together, Diego in his anger told the Clave of Emma and Julian's love; they were called before the Inquisitor, the Consul and a few other key members of the Clave. Before they were brought before them, Julian had suggested using a deceit rune as a last ditch attempt. So they drew the rune on one another, both knowing that it had been tried before but hoping that the power their runes held would overcome the Mortal Sword. Surprisingly it did work. Emma remember the heart stopping moment when they had asked her. "Emma Carstairs do you romantically love Julian Blackthorn, yes or no?" The inquisitor had asked.

Emma had fought back the answer that almost tore from her lips that would end her world. "No." She had barely managed to get the word out past the ever growing pain that flowed through her, but somehow as she felt Julian like was next to her, lending her strength. She had beaten the Sword and was then removed from the room and Julian suffered the same as she had. Think of that time made Emma's memories wander back further, to barely three months after Emma and Julian wedding, when the curse began showing itself. At first it was the runes they used, which began to grow brighter and soon both had begun acting differently from what the family told them. Neither Emma or Julian had much of a recollection of that time. After a week of strange behaviour Mark came clean with the family after the night before standing over Emma and Julian's bed, unable to drive the blade home into either of them. Kit had suggested splitting them up and locking them away from each other. After a week in prison only seeing one of family when they dropped off the meals, both Emma and Julian's heads began to clear up and both became themselves again. After that incident Emma and Julian had chosen to leave their family behind, but afterwards Julian had applied a rune to Emma, which only glowed slightly compared to the magnificent supernova light that normally protruded from the runes he gave her. Ty had noticed when no one else had, and voiced the opinion that the more they runed in a short amount of time to each other, the less stable they became. Thanks to Ty's genius, Emma and Julian had stayed with their family and only runed each other with emergency healing rune and the deceit rune to beat the Sword.

Emma began to rub her belly again, thinking back to when she was first found out she was pregnant. Emma and Julian had a plan; ever since the first cross gender parabatai, when one of them had a child but lost their partner, it was standard for their parabatai to step in and replace the missing parent. This was fine as long as the two never engaged in romantic relationship, which was what Emma and Julian had done. Emma lied and said that she was drunk and went home with a unknown mundane, and the children were the result of that night and that Julian wished to stand in and be a father to her kids, allowing them to be a family in Shadowhunter public. She never worried that the kids might slip up and call Julian dad in public.

Even after everything that had happened Emma wouldn't change a single second as she had a man she loved, family that loved her, and two children on the way. All the pain of her life paled in comparison to the happiness she felt.

THE END

A/N thank you all for reading my story and thank you for the support. Also the Ty Lisa part was a FanFiction I was going to write but never did. I thought that I might as well add it somewhere. Hope you like it.

Beta A/N: It has been a pleasure to work with atdown, and I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did editing it.


End file.
